


The Skywalker Twins (The second set)

by lasttoknow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 60 percent of this is a tired space lesbian raising twins in space, Emoutions, F/M, I hate Obi-wan, M/M, Post Order 66, Rebellion, Slave Culture, To tired to tag correctly and I'm not coming back to fix this, thats not how the force works, thats what you are getting, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: Amelia Skywalker survived the Purge and fled to the stars with her deceased brother's twins. Follow the trials and tribulations of being the last Jedi Knight with two Force sensitive younglings with nowhere to go and no-one to lean on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys and gals. I had to take a little break to write two essays, but I'm done! And to celebrate, 3 chapters for y'all. 
> 
> Song playing on repeat: Dear Theodosia

_ Chapter 1 0 years post the end _

“What are we going to do?”

There were no answers the droid could give the young Jedi. Nor was there any need for immediate action.  After the terrible ordeal of being born both children were sound asleep.

3PO remained uncharacteristically quiet whilst the medical droid went to investigate the medbay of the ship, still carrying the infants.

What was there to be said?  What _could_ she do?  Everyone was dead, the Force was deafening in silence and she was alone. If she could she would scream into the silence: scream bloody murder.

To let go of one’s emotions was something she had never mastered. In truth Amelia hoarded them.

The anger and rage for the battles joy and love , misery and content. All had places and uses; that was reminiscent of the Dark side. But it also made her terribly human. Something Amelia can never forget was the suffering of childhood and those around her. She had clung to it, used it to focus on, a reminder of why the Jedi version of compassion had always been lacking.

She couldn’t let go of mild annoyance so how would she like to so much grief go?

_Master Skywalker, help me!_

_Petro!_

_Aaaah!_

Dead. The Order, the younglings, all dead. And seven were because of her. She’d led seven children to their deaths and had the gall to live. Curled into the door, she wailed until her emotions were all she could hear and not the screams of the dead.

Eventually, Artoo left the cockpit to be by her side, along with 3-PO.

“Mistress, I am so sorry.” 3-PO broached, curling fingers around her shoulder. Artoo hummed softly in agreement. They remained by the door a while longer, until, leaning heavily upon both, they moved deeper into the ship. 

 

Unfortunately the ship whilst large did not have many supplies for infants. The first bed would be a crate, hers had been an old shoe box. Fitting for Skywalker, or two of them. Due to the havoc of a darkening galaxy, Amelia remained on board whilst the medical droid (the least recognisable of the three of them) ventured out for what Luke and Leia would need.

“Heddooh tinee flaro.” The first words she had heard, it seemed fitting. “I’m your aunt Amelia, I’m going to be raising you,” her voice wobbled slightly but she continued. “Your mommy and daddy can’t be here for you, so I’m going to be mommy and daddy for you.”

_Oh Anakin, Padmé, I wish you were here instead of me right now; this is your moment._

“Your mommy was a genius. She was wonderful and smart; if you have just a fraction of her mind that would be amazing. Your daddy, my brother, was a great man and described as fearless. He was courageous and commanded respect. But most importantly he loved your mommy very much. If they could be here…”

_If, if, if_

“They would lavish you with love. I’m afraid my dear flaro, I’m going to have stand in for them.”

In response one of them sneezed.

“We’ll make this work.”

 

They cry all the time. In unison. At first 3PO would waddle over to take care of them. However at the sight of a giant gold man they screamed louder.

{pilot} Artoo wheeled in, just as annoyed at the screaming as the dramatically draped Jedi on the bunk. He shocked her when she didn’t immediately fix the problem.

“Okay, okay, I’m up.”

Sitting up caused a ripping feeling where the bacta had begun to dry. Whatever drugs the med-droid had pumped her full had begun to fade away again. Haunted by the dull aches awakening in arm and leg, getting up seemed daunting.

{pilot need help} Admitting to needing help, hm, something Anakin never did.

“Yeah, please buddy.” The screams peaked in capacity when, leaning heavily on Artoo, she entered the room.

“Oh mistress thank goodness, I’m afraid that they will not take sustenance from me.”

“Well I can’t exactly produce any.”

Nor would she ever as medical-droid described it. There were two types of blasters bolts. The first coursed through the body at such heat it sealed up behind it. Most commonly this was the one that killed her bo-

The clones. It was designed to tear through armour. The second was what she had been shot with. In some ways it was lucky that she had been shot with that. A severe third-degree burn that when no deeper than the muscles. It was the internal damage that shot dealt from impact which was the danger. Ruptured spleen’s, destroyed kidneys. For her, the droid said the shot had damaged her stomach and destroyed a great deal of her _oven_. Little point in leaving shattered mass within her. Now she just has to heal.

And get the babies to stop kriffing crying.

“Alright I can’t feed both of you at the same time, okay and you’re babies so I can’t logic with you. I’m going to feed Luke first, Leia don’t hate me for it.”

Unsurprisingly, whilst Luke was being fed Leia did not stop crying. Although rather kindly Luke drank his fill quickly and burped within seconds of being put over her shoulder. Less kind was the fact the only clothes Amelia currently possessed was a pair of trousers and her underclothes. For whatever reason the med-droid taken off her boots and no one had bought them with her. Thankfully, her Japor snippets remained on her ankle, right above Ashoka’s beads. Thank the suns for small mercies.

Therefore, she felt everything he puked up on her bare shoulder, right over her tattoo. 501st, battalion of traitors. She ignored the twinge of pain she felt when _Chopper/Ringo/Oz_ flashed through her mind in favour of smiling at the quieter baby.

“Yeah, I would do that too. Okay Leia, your turn.”

To counter her brother, Leia took a very long time to feed an even longer to burp, again on her bare back.

“You two are disgusting.” Naturally they just ignored her in favour of cooing gently. So, she ignored them and went to medical-droid for the ageing bacta to be removed.

And baby puke to be cleaned up.

 


	2. Chapter 2 5 years post the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song listening to on repeat; hair (little mix)

 

“Okay my dears, today we going to speak Basic to ensure it doesn’t get rusty.”

In unison they’ve replied, Yes auntie Ami.”

“You two practice that don’t you?”

“Noooo.”

“Your father and I used to do that a lot.” They had loved to freak out Kenobi and the other Jedi Masters. The effect had furthered the notion that neither could be told apart. Amelia had done all of Anakin’s history homework _and_ handed it in and no one noticed. Amelia dragged herself out of the past. “Anyway since you two did the washing up” (nearly flooded the kitchen area but dammit they tried) “so you get to choose today’s lesson.”

“Fun!”

“Fun isn’t a lesson my flaro. Are you going to pick a more teachable lesson?”

“Stories! Stories, please auntie!” Both climbed up to sit in her lap, hands together in a pleading  motion complete with pouty lips.

“Alright, why don’t I tell the story of how Tatooine came to have two suns.” Both settled down for a story.

“Long ago there was darkness and within this darkness were tiny specks of light. They raced around the darkness, until they began to settle. Pieces of darkness settled into shapes and revolved around the lights.

“This is how the first stars and planets were formed.

“Yet one star would not settle. It was full of too much energy and soon found herself to be the last that ventured around the dark. But now any remaining planets were taken.

“The last light cried, for now she was lonely.

“The stars did not care for they knew to allow the star to settle near them would kill the fragile life that begun to spring up.

“Except one star. That star was very lovely for in his system nothing grew. So that star invited the last to settle with him. Their combined strength turned rugged rock to desert.

“Long after the others had created life a tiny piece began to sprout on Tatooine. This plant thrived in the heat, and in the Force it echoed with a minuscule present. Eventually life came but it was harsh and difficult.

“But the first plant; Japor; spread throughout the planet system and was used in very special things called snippets.”

Pulling her boot off (and it took a while to get used to wearing boots again after years being barefoot on the ship) she revealed the Japor snippets around her ankle.

“Each one has meaning, represented in their carving.”  Unclipping it from her ankle she let her little ones hold it. “This means child of Skywalker, this sister of Skywalker, this means free-child.”

It did not mean well to dwell that on the back was slave. Nor that what should have been the sweet giddiness of carving this had been marred by the fact their mother wasn’t there to carve it with them.

“This means dobo, the closest to knight there is, this is leader, this is warrior, and this means carer or aunt.”

Traversing the Outer rim meant that finding Japor was easier than when they had lived on Coruscant. Master Nu had been kind enough to order a bush and allowed it to grow in her office. Due to its low Force-sensitivity few of the other Jedi had questioned it; nor why Amelia and Anakin had a small piece inside their lightsabres. Luke’s chubby fingers traced over aunt.

“Did dad have ones like this?” His large eyes bore into hers.

“Yes sweetie, although he had brother and son, as well as husband and father.” He’d been bouncing around the room when he carved the first, and little better when he carved the second.

“Can we carve some?” Leia pouted again.

“Please, please, please!” The pair said together again.

Who could withstand such a deadly assault?

“Okay, lets get some Japor. Now first you carve the shape…”

Later that day when two tiny snippets had been carved, Leia tugged on her sleeve.

“Yes Leia?”

“What were mom’s snippets like?” Large curious eyes bored into hers.

Oh. “Well your mom wasn’t from Tattoine so she just had one your dad made that meant beloved. She was from Naboo.”

Leia considered this information. “Then what did mom do to show who she was?”

“Well, she was a Senator and she had many elaborate outfits and hairdos.”

“Will you do my hair like mom’s please?”

_Okay, Padmé you are definitely laughing at me._

Amelia studied Leia’s hair; she hadn’t cut it, or Luke’s, so it was quite long now. “I can try but I’ve never done it before.” She seen Padmé put hers up with help; and watched fascinated as Rabé took hers up and down.

Luke handed her a hairbrush. What?

“Remind me that you two need to start meditation lessons and shielding.” Seriously he nodded back.

Amelia began the dubious process of braiding and piling it up (several times because she was truly bad at this). The end result was two lumpy buns on either side of her head.

“I’m sorry flaro, it’s not the best…”

“I love it!” Okay.

Flinging her tiny arms around her aunt Leia ran off to look in the mirror.

Luke flopped into her lap. “My turn!”

 He left with a very similar style (mess). Maybe she would become the master of that one style, eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flaro bird  
> dobo knight


	3. Chapter 3 7 years post the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song playing on repeat: Requiem

 

Ryloth was further in than Amelia was comfortable with. But the money was enough to last a few months and was quick. A transport job. Eyeing the time, she groaned and move down the corridor, Artoo hot on her heels. Walking into the cabin she smile at the two slumbering children.

“Tee-tock bee up mah dopa flaro.” Shaking the pair awake, Amelia begin the process of convincing two half asleep six-year-olds to get ready for the day. Artoo resorted to pulling Luke out the bunk by his foot. By the time they come out of hyperspace the twins had eaten breakfast and were somewhat conscious. A beeping noise alerted the eldest Skywalker that they would be arriving shortly. After dumping the plates in the sink she ushered Luke and Leia to the room with C3PO.

“Oom-ading basic an maths todaee 3-po, keep hoohat  occupied jee-jee  doo passengers todaee _.”_

“Of course Mistress.” 3PO ushered  the pair to their learning pads. Smiling she shut the door and strolled towards the cockpit. Artoo locked in the landing area; zapping Amelia into putting her goggles on.

“Jee  wasn't going  norget uba keekah soh.”

{Indeed}

Amelia playfully whacked her friend. “Sh, goggles an hair an nobata bo oom-cognises uba.”

Ensuring the goggles hid the scar fully, she prepped the engines for landing. It had been a while since she had dealt directly with people. Within the first few years the droids had gone out to fetch supplies, and most often still left the ship instead of her. But life would carry on, and Luke and Leia would not stay within the confines of the ship forever.

Shifting from foot to foot, she stared at scenery and the already waiting crew. Strange, only two people approached. Definitely humans approaching, unlike the Twi’leks that Amelia had expected.

Don’t speak Hutese. The last time she hadn’t spoken Hutese; probably to the smuggler she sold the Med-droid to. When did we sell the Med-droid again? Either way, now was not the time to not speak Basic.

Sun-mother, clones. Amelia forced herself to still rather than leap into action, draw her blaster and take down as many as quickly as she could. To not have a repeat of the last time clones came so close. Evaluate, and not rush in for once. They are all far too casual and calm to be here to attack. She _was_ listed among the dead Jedi, who would be looking for her, and only Organa knew of the twins. This must be coincidence.

Kark, don’t have an Hutese accent, sound like Kenobi. No wait mid rim, mid rim accent. Unfortunately, she recognised the ringleader. Cody.

Definitely do not sound like Kenobi.

Clones, what Empire-badds sucking bunch of clones want with the smuggler?

“You don’t see many clones these days. So, what do you gents want today?” She could pass for Corellian; plenty of smugglers came from there.

“Your services.” Cody step forward yet did not introduce himself. “We did contact you so that you take us to an abandoned medical centre and then return us to Ryloth for the agreed payment.” Two thousand credits was nothing to be scoffed at.

Both he and she size the other up before Amelia allowed his party to board. Ten clones in total; two squads. Most of the clones wore helmets yet the few that didn’t have scars on the left-hand side of the head. Curious, but not foolish enough to engage further, Amelia remained in the cockpit; as did Artoo.  Frankly, he was just as recognisable as her. So was 3PO, yet he would stay with the twins; far from those bata stoobers.

The medical station in question was more of an abandoned medical frigate. Listed to one side, it was little more than a wreck. Almost beautiful.

And quite likely that it did not have any life support. Far too large to be pulled by her ship; and far too fragile. One shot and that thing would splinter. Perhaps that was why a ship with such valuable cargo had been abandoned. A relic of a war. Much like all on this ship.

Leaving the cockpit (Artoo was cursing away, an excellent backdrop for trying to keep a cool head). Half-hidden in shadow, she examined the clones more closely. They maintained a selection of their clone armour, combined with civilian wear. They must be deserters. Runaways and cowards. Did they feel bad for what they did and flee?

Good. They should.

_Auntee?_

Ah, Leia had felt her anger.  

_Lo'z nine, everything  eniki.  Moment of ochoh,  uba an look wedd?_

_Basic  rathah oudd_

_Jee  keekah soh oear flaro, lunch an then uba doo  maths lesson.  Shulu  bee  3po,  new more owah-owah an then uba seel stop._

_Tagwa  auntee._

“How exactly do you intend to board that? My ship can’t tow it, and there isn’t much to board in the first place.”

“We are prepared,” Cody snapped. Hm, not use to being doubted these days. Or challenged. Must be nice not having a General anymore.

At least they were, she wasn’t giving them anything more. She’d kick them out the airlock to get them to their precious cargo. Six of them went out the airlock whilst the remaining four stayed. No doubt to ensure she wouldn’t fly off without them.

An awkward silence, near standoff ensued. One clone shuffled in the corner.

“So,” shuffler obviously not a fan of silence, “why’d you become a smuggler?”

“You clones killed my family for your Empire.” And children. Innocents you _kark-eathing, beej -kriffers._

“Oh.”

Back to silence.

Cody was grinding his teeth to dust. Obviously wanting to say something. So did she, a great many things that would make Anakin and Padmé rise from the grave to punch her.

“Those Stormtroopers aren’t clones.” A different clone weighed in on the sorta-conversation.

“Oh no?” Amelia turned to him, “It was most certainly clones that killed them , and children. Enslave planets, yep. All clones.” _Anakin, Padmé, Ahsoka, Kenobi, Windu, Plo, Aalya, Unduli, Mundi_ … _Petro, Byph, Zett, Zatt, those who’s names she never got to learn_

Rabé always said she had a habit of running her mouth off.

“Stormtroopers aren’t clones,” he repeated, a growl entering his voice.

“Last time I checked the Empire’s lap dogs were-“

“WE didn’t kriffing do it!” If Cody hadn’t caught him Amelia would have decked him as he lunged forward. “THEY made US! They made us do it.” He broke down, but, _kriffing._ Not many clones swore in Hutese.

He, he was one of her’s. One of her ~~boys~~ betrayers.

Hand resting on her blaster, Amelia studied him. Unfortunately, he was hard to identify with a helmet on. One that hadn’t been repainted in a long time.

She probed further, “made you do what?”

He had to steady himself before answering. “Kill them.”

The other two clones pulled the now crying clone away.

“We were decanted with chips in our brains. The Sith,” Cody took a long calming breath, rubbing one hand on his chin (just like Kenobi), “activated them. It wiped away everything we were. And we killed our Generals.” Cody sighed. “Stormtroopers aren’t clones.”

Silence resumed.

But not in her mind. If that was true, then even more of their life had been a lie. They had betrayed them, but not. Behind the safety of her goggles she eyed the clone that swore. If she focused, the paint job looked like Coric. Her medic. Who shot at her. Who shot at children. Control or not there was blood on their hands. _Just like yours_ , something whispers, and only just does she not check for blood.

Who’s to say if it’s a lie or not? If it was a lie, then Luke and Leia were still in danger.

And if it wasn’t… then she felt pity for them. But her twins were still in danger.

Once the clones returned with the medical supplies, she remained in the cockpit. If she stayed, she’d do something truly reckless like reveal herself. She wanted to, oh Force she wanted to. A fight, an argument, the fate she escaped all those years ago. Revenge, no justice for the fallen.

But Amelia had to put Luke and Leia first. So she hid. Allowing dark thoughts of the War and its soldiers racing around her mind.

When it came time to drop down only Cody remained, now holding a credit-clutch.

He thrust the box at her. “Your payment.” He turned to march down the ramp.

“Like I said, you don’t see many clones these days. If I do, I know where to send them.”

Cody just nodded.

 

“Auntee, seel jee-jee  doo store?”

Amelia considered the request.

“Would uba like  tale ooout herooh an viddians  oarkoojah noddowed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tee-tock bee up mah dopa flaro ~ Wakey-wakey my dear birds  
> Oom-ading basic an maths todaee 3-po, keep hoohat occupied jee-jee doo passengers todaee ~ You're practicing basic and maths and 3-PO, keep them occupied, there are passengers on board today  
> Jee wasn't going norget uba keekah soh ~ I wasn't going to forget you, we have a fun date (not literal, as in we have a fun day planed)   
> Sh, goggles an hair an nobata bo oom-cognises uba ~ Sh, goggles and long hair and no one recognises me  
> Kark ~ shit  
> badd ~ balls (dick)   
> bata stoobers ~ back stabbers   
> Auntee? ~ Auntie?  
> Lo'z nine, everything eniki. Moment of ochoh, uba an look wedd? ~ S'alright, moment of annoyance, (everything's alright). Are you and Luke well?  
> Basic rathah oudd ~ Basic is rather dull  
> Jee keekah soh oear flaro, lunch an then uba doo maths lesson. Shulu bee 3po, new more owah-owah an then uba seel stop. ~ I know, it sucks flaro, lunch, then maths lessons (positive inflection). And please be nice for 3-PO, a few more hours and then you can stop  
> Tagwa auntee. ~ Okay Auntie  
> kark-eathing, beej -kriffers ~ Shit-eating mother-fuckers   
> Auntee, seel jee-jee doo store? ~ Auntie, can you tell us a story?  
> Would uba like tale ooout herooh an viddians oarkoojah noddowed ~ Would you like to hear a tale of heroes and villains where darkness followed


	4. Chapter 4 12 years post the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song on repeat; Whiskey lullaby

 

 

Leia was coming to love Felucia. The ship was drab, although not for lack of trying. Tight times meant that the once luxurious ship had been stripped for cash. However, Luke’s finger painting did make it a bit brighter.

But this planet was gorgeous. Such varying and vibrant colours; and such a vibrant planet. Everything was strong in the living Force; by the sheer amount of plant life.  It was the exact opposite of space. Except for the nebulas, Leia could gaze at those for days.

However, like space this planet had an abundance of pirates. The plan was to skirt around their bases and get business from the farmers.

The living Force swelled into a crescendo, making way suddenly for the gentle hum of the unifying Force. A pale whisper of a note leading away.

Auntie wouldn’t miss her for a moment or two.

Slipping through the foliage quickly fell to a large, cleared path. It was, unusual. In places the plant life had returned, yet the ground was so trodden it was barely able to. Except one large blue spore plant. Almost as if it had been given a wide berth. The Force hummed slightly louder, dragging her towards the large flower. There was something under it, something… Leia snuck closer.

A corpse.

There was a corpse under the leaves.

Face down with the roots curling around it like an embrace. Leia peered closer before racing away again with bile rising.

What her quick glance told was that the person had been dead a very long time and was possibly once a Twi’lek.

“Okay Leia, deep breath, deeeeeeep breath.” Large pieces of the face had been curling away from the skull with the body shrunken down. Leia vomited into the shrubbery.

“LEIA!!” Her aunt came out of the foliage with her blaster drawn; Luke two steps behind. “Don’t wander off you scared me karkless! Leia?”

From her aunt’s embrace, Leia pointed towards the body. Passing Leia off to Luke, she went to investigate it.

“You okay?” Luke bless him was shielding her view of the body. She nodded into his chest.

“Aalya.”

“What?” Both twins asked together. Auntie was kneeling next to the corpse with only pity on her face, not disgust. Was this not her first gross dead body?

She gestured to the body. “This was Jedi Knight Aalya Secura.”

“Did you know her?” Luke asked. No Luke, she just happens to know her name and recognise her after all this time.

“Yes flaro, I worked with her a few times during the war. She was a good Jedi, and a better General.”

Tentatively, Leia went towards the body again. Where she had been turned over the other half of her face was revealed. Unlike the part that had been exposed, it was largely intact. Shrunken, but the features and dark blue of the skin were preserved. She looked like she had been young. Mournfully the Force crooned for her.

“Auntie!” Luke was backing away from a Stormtrooper. But he too was lifeless. Curious, she removed the helmet. The skin clung to the skull, and despite the protection of the helmet had faired far worse. Perhaps due to the gaping hole in both helmet and head.

Sombrely, Auntie’s fingers brushed over his cheeks. “Aw Bly, what did we do to you?” Aloud to the both of them she announced, “we’re going to bury them. Traditionally we would light a pyre, but we can’t risk it. We can at least ensure they’ll rest in peace.” With a look that said ‘stay here or else’ she went back in the direction of the ship.

The force was still keening about the fallen Jedi and clone. Her lightsabre was still gripped in her hand. That was meant to be clipped on her belt, the same place where Auntie carried her’s on the ship.

The crystal within the sabre sounded lonely. Honestly, Leia wasn’t entirely sure how a crystal _could_ be lonely, but she figured it had to be a Jedi thing. Awkwardly, she cradled the sabre in a form of a hug. It started humming a bittersweet melody. A faint blue light, gentle and caring, closed her fingers around the hilt. Gaping, Leia watched as her aunt dug a grave, unknowing of the strange occurrence. Sometimes, she and Luke would lift the dirt out the way.

Once the bodies were laid to rest, Auntie turned expectantly, “aren’t you going to put that in there?”

Oh, she was still holding the sabre. “Um, can I,” keep it? Use the sabre of a Jedi? Learn to fight with it?

Silently, Leia handed it over to her aunt’s outstretched hand. And was shocked when she handed it back.

“It’s yours now.” Leia smiled with her aunt. “It chose you, my flaro. I guess when training you’ll be using that now.”

This was going to be awesome, but no glee was shown on her face. She was getting good at masking emotions. It was still a funeral of sorts.

 

This planet was far too busy for Luke’s liking. Each delicate arch that was a road (it seemed impracticable but Luke wasn’t one to judge) took forever to navigate and had far too many people in it. Leia had always wanted to interact with more people, but Luke enjoyed the silence. He could meditate; he could spend hours meditating and had. Auntie and Leia thought that he was a little odd for that. But that was okay. Not everyone could be as energetic as they were. Although, Leia was now even more energetic; trying to master her lightsabre forms with her own sabre.

She was rather methodical when she practiced her forms, Luke thought. Maybe with more time and practice she’d become fluid with her movements. He figured he had to be methodical as well, but Leia was the one who wanted to be as good Auntie fighting. He’d just like to read some of the history pads Auntie had in her room.

Luke wasn’t supposed to wander off. He really wasn’t. But he had been with Artoo and was allowed to go on a walk. He may have accidently lost sight of him at some point. But he could keep walking.

_If separated find a quiet spot where you can contact us if not in immediate danger. Draw no attention to yourself._

His aunt’s advice was coming in handy now.  The market place was too busy and risked exposure. So really, he had to avoid people on a city planet. Should be fine. He used to be able to hide from the med-droid in a confined space _in_ space. Cato Neimoidia shouldn’t be much harder.

The section Luke had come to was largely deserted. In fact, it looked like it was once a rich area. The buildings could have passed for expensive once. But they had been  shoddily repaired. Luke stared at one building. It was literally in two halves. It was weird. But, just behind it was an alleyway.

It was full of chunks of masonry and twisted pieces of metal. Here he could hide.

Settling down behind a rather ornate piece, Luke sent off a comm pulse. Best not to risk it. His reply stated that it would be half an hour before they could get to him. He had wandered _far_.

But there wasn’t much to do but wait for them to come. He snorted; Leia would be bored.

May as well meditate.

 He sunk deep down into the Force. Felt it welcome him as he sank deep into it. Reaching out he could feel those around him. It was more manageable. No noise, no large crowds, just people existing around each other. Wonderfully controllable without having to actually be a part of it.

He immerged from the Force due to a gentle nudge on his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to lose sight of Artoo, the crowd was just too big…” No one was there. At all. Luke got up to look around. Unlikely that anyone could have done this and scarpered in a few seconds. Still, better safe than sorry. Auntie had insisted that he and Leia carry blasters everytime the left the ship.

_If you’re old enough to die by a blaster you’re old enough to carry one._

Yet there was no one at the end of his blaster. Just more bits of ruined buildings. Something nudged him again. Spinning around he saw his nudger. A lightsabre. Oh sweet Force a lightsabre. It was elegant, beautiful and floating.

“Luke?” Grabbing the lightsabre he raced towards the voice of his twin; only just seeing a blue figure out of the corner of his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karkless ~ shitless


	5. Chapter 5 14 years post the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song playing on repeat; never grow up

 

Parry, parry, thrust and block. Leia swerved and dodged each of Luke’s attacks. Luke was always so straightforward with his attacks. She preferred a little flair, just enough to distract her opponents. Twirl the sabre slightly so that it looked like she was going right instead of prepping for a powerful overhead. Regrettably, she had sparred Luke far too many times to surprise him with such a move. He blocked, but there was some satisfaction in seeing him shake under the blow.

And with straining to block her, he couldn’t prevent hooking a foot around his ankle and dragging him down. He collapsed with an oomph, sabre rolling away. Although, not for long as Luke called it back to the clip on his belt.

“Okay, you win, I’m going to stay here now.” Luke dramatically  flopped an arm across his face.

“Come on, best four out of seven.” They hadn’t been planet-side in weeks. Flying between different stations and keeping a low profile became rather dull after a while. There were only so many languages and etiquette lessons she could take before being ready to blow. Luke could spend hours and hours meditating, sometimes via handstand, but she was made for action.

Occasionally she could stand still. Right now she could slow and enjoy the view. Taris was only partially habitable. According to Auntie Ami, the planet had been destroyed by a Sith long ago, and the planet had struggled to recover. Some kind of toxic weapon. Whilst in the millennia since then nature had recovered, it had done so by rising above the skyscrapers. Twisting and twining into beautiful, unnatural shapes.

Currently, they stood in what could have been an old court-yard. Gorgeous plants acted as a canopy, until it ran towards the beach. That too was beautiful, she had never seen purple sand before. What had her father said, sand was course, rough, irritating and got everywhere. It was pretty, but she’d rather stay under the canopy.

“No, now is nap time.” Luke interrupted her thoughts.

He had sparred longer than he liked, “okay, you nap, I’ll work through my forms.” Kindly Luke rolled away from the area they had designated as a ring. Deep breath, recentre.

Form one, Shii-Cho; The Way of the Sarlacc. Auntie said that this was the most ancient of the Jedi fighting roles. She was such a history nerd; half her room was dedicated to history-pads.

The form was wonderfully familiar. The first she had been taught all those years ago. Slowly and with great care, she began moving through each move. It was her best form of meditation. Moving meditation was her father’s favourite form. He would have done this with her. It would have been lovely. Her eyes fluttered shut now, but still she kept moving. The first section was complete now, unto the second.

Her crystal hummed quietly, radiating warmth down her arm.  A ghostly warmth corrected her stance, lowering her elbow slightly. At a more gradual pace, she followed through each movement, sinking deep into the Force.

 

The second moon had begun to rise when she emerged. Refreshed and exhausted. At first, she kept her eyes shut, allowing herself to assess her surroundings first. The gentle cackling of a fire, the familiar hums of Luke and Auntie, a breeze with a slightly bitter note and the soft lapping of the sea.

Noting her exhausted state, aunt Ami took pity and guided her towards the campfire, placing a bowl of stew in her hands. It wasn’t half bad. Due to their aunt’s paranoia they hadn’t eaten anything from this planet, but stew cooked over a fire and not in a canister was heavenly. Or sinful, depended on one’s view.

Lazily, Leia watched Luke levitate grains of sand and flick them into the fire. Artoo, who he was leaning on, followed their path idly. A larger trail of sand wrapped around Luke’s hand and with a crude amalgamation of a mouth began to gnaw on his fingers. Brows furrowed, Auntie gave the lump more shape; an elegant body, curved horns and little ridges.

“That a krayt dragon, right?” Luke slowly stroked the little dragon as it raced around his wrist.

“Yeah, a greater variant. You know, when I was a kid I use to dream one would come and eat Gardulla.” Smiling, she wiggled her fingers to get the little dragon to dance.

“Can we call it Aarron?” Luke was still playing with the little dragon.

Considering his question, Auntie nodded, “not a bad name for the little guy.”

Putting her bowl aside, Leia curled up next on her aunt. Content with the warmth of the fire (and her aunt upbraiding and petting her hair) she soon nodded off, Luke quick to follow her.

 

With the twins asleep, Amelia brought Aarron so that he pranced onto her hand. No krayt was this friendly, but while his kind’s screams had terrified others, she and Anakin had loved them. Surprisingly high-pitched in their cries, it was, well, rather funny that such a big thing whistled.

Slowly, he rotated into a playful position whilst she sculpted tiny teeth. “Let’s make you a proper dragon.”

She remembered the heat, how it scorched necks and parched lips. Then the cool relief of home, the dark corners and reprieve of blue-milk. Smiling at her work, she studied her flaro. Leia was almost the spitting image of Padmé, and Luke of Anakin at fourteen.  With a pang her eyes watered looking at them. If anyone else saw them, they would only see Anakin and Padmé. From now on they were going to wear goggles too.

But, Luke’s hair was staying blonde. Leia didn’t have her mole. Or temperament; Luke had that. No, there were too many things that made them entirely them. Not just their parents. Luke started snoring. Yes, it was bedtime.

When she put the children to bed (with Artoo and 3PO ‘helping’) they had a tiny, lavender glass dragon watching over them. He could eat any enemies they had.


	6. Chapter 6 15 years post the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song playing on repeat; slipping through my fingers

 

Amelia tapped her cup without rhythm. Whatever had been in the cup had long since cooled. If they had been in one of their dry spells of work ice cubes would be bobbing within the liquid.

Not that she would have noticed, if she adventured to put the liquid pass her lips. Amelia’s mind buzzed with thoughts. Each demanding attention.

Luke and Leia were growing up now. 15 years old, 15 years of _safety_. Relative, of course. Safer than Anakin and her childhood, but perhaps not as safe as Padmé’s. Although, she had been a Politian/queen and there was the Naboo crisis. Safety was relative.

But, her flaro had never been whipped. They had never been shot, stabbed or starved. They had to tighten their belts at times, but never had Amelia let them miss a meal. They may have bruises and scrapes, but on the whole Amelia considered it a good childhood.

A good childhood within the confines of a ship. However, they weren’t children now, not entirely. They had been raised on stories of soldiers and Jedi. Ahsoka had been younger than them. In the war. It had been different at first. She wasn’t her problem, until she took Ahsoka on with Anakin. Carried her to bed after a bad day, sat with her in the medbay. She was too young for war. Ruefully, Amelia ran her hand through her hair, they had been too young. 19 and a General was a bad decision. Kriff the council.

No one should be in a war at that age. No one should be in a war. Yet here they were. She knew her flaro. While they said nothing she knew that they were chaffing inside the confines of the ship. They wanted to fight. They wanted to fly.

She’d never glorified the war. She told them the horrors. They had seen some of it. Leftovers of the war that had scarred the planets permanently.

And they knew. They understood. _Jee  jab covah hoohat  norevah, jee 'sh sorree._ As always there was no reply.

They wanted to fight. She wanted to keep them safe. She’d managed for so long.

She snorted and gulped, kaff possibly, and nodded to herself.

She’d be getting back into the fight.

A low whistle from the right announced she wasn’t alone.

“Artoo, jee-jee 'laz going bata.”

 The droid whistled solemly, {pilot return fire}.

She laughed, “jee-jee 'dd shulu  blasters blazing nagoo.” More seriously she called, “flaro, seel uba come wata  niuta?” she called through the ship, soon hearing the approaching feet.

Together they asked, “tagwa  auntee?”

No point beating around the bush, “bal uba huujah  night?”

Glacing between each other they nodded, “tagwa , beet   our legacee.”

“Lo ooesn't doo shu.  Uba seel choose anee banto bee-bee uba huujah.” They had to know that it was their choice.

“Jee-jee  keekah soh, an jee-jee 've oiscussed lo, besh beet   haku jee-jee  choose.” Just as stubborn as their parents. And as brave.

“Uba seel leave at anee tee-tock , anee tee-tock  uba huujah, uba bal buu-derstand bettap.” No rebel would force them to stay, if they no longer were able to stay that was that.

They nodded in sync again, “jee-jee  bal.”

That she knew, well, “eniki, there'z  base nearbee jee-jee  seel enlist.”

 

Amelia was a looming figure when she wanted to be. Six feet was tall by most standards. Sometimes she wondered if she had proper meals as a child if she would be taller.

“So you and your crew will join the Rebellion but you are not giving your names?” The scrawny Quarren shifted a little. Even with goggles and fifteen years she’s still got it.

“There is always a risk of Imperial spies. As long as we shoot them down it shouldn’t be a problem. Three more pilots seems a fair deal for their secrecy. Or does the Rebellion not value its members lives?”

“No, no we do. Of course we do. We’ll assign you to a squadron.” No, that wouldn’t do at all. The risk of exposure would be too great.

“I think not, we shall be a squadron. There are four-“ she loved 3PO dearly but what good would he be in a fight other than a shield-“of us and we are well versed in fighting together.”

“Okay.” Again the poor Quarren squirmed. “There are several squadrons available, maroon, delta, devil, blue or spade.”

Well, with those options. Faintly she heard her tattoo hum. Let’s redeem this colour. “We will be Blue Squadron.”

 

The helmets the Rebels had supplied were large and bulky. What they lacked in style, (practicality, taste, sleekness or anything classy) it made up with a one-way visor. No one could see any of her face bar the lips and chin. Who could figure her out now? Even her twin braids slid under without detection.

However, the jumpsuit had to go. It was a lumpy bumpy thing that had the same chance of being worn as Amelia doing the tango naked. Again. But that was very different situation.

Leia returned the jumpsuits without even trying them on. Blue-one was in blue with a yellow sleeve, Blue-two in blue and grey and Blue-leader with blue and white.

Defiantly the most fashionable rebels, according to Leia. They looked better than the other rebels in their poor orange jumpsuits. Luke just liked the leather. 

It was busy. The base was a mess, a horrible disorganised mess. Fine, yes, her ship was a tip. Her room had always been a tip. But this, but this was enough to make C-3P0 cry.

Amelia looked from the dump of a ship yard to the crates of kriff-if-I-know blocking a door and groaned. Someone had to deal with this kark.

“You,” the probably shiny jumped at being addressed, “round up the other pilots and support teams. This place is a mess and no one is leaving until there is order and a functioning base. Get this place working. Move it!”

As he scampered away she glared at the offending ships. This rebellion was going to fall apart at the seams.

Luke and Leia were running around moving boxes, chatting with the pilots and lending a hand everywhere. Perhaps not falling apart just quite yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kriff ~ Fuck  
> Flaro ~ Bird(s)  
> Jee jab covah hoohat norevah, jee 'sh sorree ~ I can't protect them forever, I'm sorry   
> Artoo, jee-jee 'laz going bata. ~ Artoo, I'm going back in.   
> jee-jee 'dd shulu blasters blazing nagoo. ~ And with my blasters blazing to boot   
> flaro, seel uba come wata niuta? ~ Birds, can you come in here for a minute please  
> tagwa auntee? ~ Yes Auntie?   
> bal uba huujah night? ~ Do you want to go out and fight?   
> tagwa , beet our legacee. ~ Yes, it is our legacy.   
> Lo ooesn't doo shu. Uba seel choose anee banto bee-bee uba huujah. ~ It doesn't have to be, you can have any life you choose.   
> Jee-jee keekah soh, an jee-jee 've oiscussed lo, besh beet haku jee-jee choose. ~ We have discussed it and this is what we want. This is our choice.   
> Uba seel leave at anee tee-tock , anee tee-tock uba huujah, uba bal buu-derstand bettap. ~ We can leave any time you want, you understand that.   
> Jee-jee bal. ~ We do.   
> eniki, there'z base nearbee jee-jee seel enlist ~ Okay, there's a base near by, we'll go enlist   
> kark ~ shit


	7. Chapter 7 16 years post the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song playing on repeat; call me maybe

 

Luke had a dozen errands to run in a dozen different places. Although he was struggling to hold everything. Datapads to be delivered, credits for purchases and a few tools that needed repairs. Honestly, he shouldn’t have traded dessert for Leia’s chores. But it was syrup-cake.

To be honest, perhaps he shouldn’t have tried to do it all in one go, but making multiple trips seemed unreasonable. Therefore, it was not surprising when he ran smack into somebody. After so many of years of five on a ship and following his aunt’s impressive wake he really wasn’t use to navigating others.

Luke collapsed to the floor and scrambled for the datapads.

“I’m so so sorry, here!” One of the was thrust under his nose, causing him to go cross-eyed. Taking it, he glanced up. He had really pretty blue eyes and a mop of blue-black hair.

“Um, its fine, I should have looked where I was going.” He was so glad he wore a helmet. He could blame that for not being able to watch where he was going. That was a good excuse… for a pilot.

“So should I, I’m Ezra.” Luke shook Ezra’s hand and near dropped his stuff again. “So, um.”

“Right! Right, I’m Blue-two?” Why did that sound like a question.

Kindly, Ezra didn’t comment on that. “So, where are you off to in such a rush?”  He was holding a few of his things still. Was he going to come with? Please let the cute boy come with.

“I have to drop a few reports of at main command and run these tools for repair and get food. I was told not to come back without food.”

“I’m guessing you’re new around here because command and market are that way.” Ezra pointed in the exact opposite direction. “Here I’ll show you around.”

“Thanks.”  Yay!

Ezra chatted away and Luke hung on his every word. Sadly, between two of them  the jobs were quickly finished and Ezra escorted him back.

“Um,” Ezra shifted awkwardly, “we’re not leaving for a few days, will I see you around?”

“Yes!” Kark, reel it in. “Sure, we haven’t gotten any deployments yet, so, see you tomorrow, maybe?”

“Cool, well, see ya!”

 

“Leia I met a boy!” Luke raced into the ship, face flushed and dropped the tools and bags of food in the hanger.

Leia rescued the Oomsh-fruit from the pile and began eating one. “So?”

“ _So_ what do I do? He was cute and he asked if he’d see me around? What if he likes me? What if it’s friend-like or maybe something and what do I do? And, and why am I asking you! You have no more experience with boys than I do!”

“I know,” finishing her fruit Leia searched through the bags for blue-milk, “I have no advise but I’m already compiling my list of embarrassing stories to tell him.”

Moaning Luke fled into the ship, “Auntie!”

He near broke down the door where he found her, sat meditating in the centre of her room.

“Did the mechanic give you trouble?”

“No,” Luke pulled a thread on his glove, “ I bumped into a boy and I’m seeing him tomorrow, but I don’t know what to do.”

“Ah, well kark.”  Uncrossing her legs she looked up. “It couldn’t have been a girl, I know what to do with girls.” “Maybe something with girls can carry over.” Luke knew he was grasping at straws, but his contact with other people had been minimal.

“No, no I don’t think so, there’s something you can do with your tongue that’ll-“

“NO! NO NOT THAT!” He started jumping around covering his ears, pointedly ignoring her laughter. 

 “Well I don’t have much information about the mechanics of this, um, use lube and condoms, always both. Um, you can do it in the besh-“ “I paid attention to the sex ed lesson you gave I don’t need to ever hear it again.” He collapsed next to her, “I just don’t know what to do about liking him. What did you do, when you liked people?”

Luke really needed some advice. He studied his aunt, she had the same wistful look she often had when thinking about the past.

“Your father and I had different approaches to love. He met your mother when he was nine and stayed loyally in love with her for a decade when they met again and got married. He really was a hopeless romantic.” That was one of his favourite stories; the wedding on Naboo. The beauty and hidden lovers. “Now me, I took longer to fall in love. I was more of a friends with benefits with some of Padmé’s handmaidens. Until Rabé.” She had a dreamy look on her face now. “We fell slowly, naturally, we were friends and became more. Maybe if things had been different we would have stayed together, or maybe not. I haven’t thought of her in years.” Luke nodded, “I might see him tomorrow, maybe I could ask him out, or let it go naturally?”

Smiling, Amelia kissed him on his forehead. “My advice is this; do what feels right to you. Don’t let  anyone pressure you into something you don’t want to do.” Luke nodded. “And, just one thing sweetheart, you can’t tell him your name.”

It would make things hard, but, “yes Auntie Ami.”

 

“Hey! Blue-two, anymore errands today?” Ezra appeared suddenly next to him.

“Um, no, I’m just learning my way around.”

“Great, I’ll show you around.” Ezra began pulling him around much like yesterday, until…

“Hey Ezra, this your boyfriend?” A massive Lassat wandered over, grinning maliciously.

“Zeb, go away.” Ezra was turning slightly red behind the ears, but, boyfriend?

“Aw, like we’d miss your first date. We just wanted to make sure it went well.” An older man wandered over, hair scraped back in a ponytail with a fondness for green. Not that Luke could comment, he was dressed in grey and blue.

“Um, hi?”

Luke went forward to great them but Leia (whhhhyyyyyyy????) appeared from nowhere.

“Two! Here’s your supplies for your boyfriend.”

“He’s not-“ both were cut off by Leia thrusting condoms and lube at them.

“Bye brother!”

Luke looked between the blushing (cute) Ezra and the laughing group; the Ghost crew as Ezra described them.

Before the Jedi, that sabre may be in two pieces (but Luke knew sabres) and Lassat-Zeb could approach, his aunt came to rescue them.

Grabbing both by the ear, she began leading them away, “no tormenting the boys when they spend time together. You two have fun and One,” Leia turned around guiltily, “leave your brother alone or when you possibly meet someone they can have free-reign.”

Dragging the complaining spectre away, she left the boys alone.

“Ya know,” Ezra was rubbing the back of his neck, “there’s a place that sells cakes and shakes, would you like to?”

“Yes! Um, sure.”  Beaming, Ezra led the way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kark ~ crap  
> besh ~ ass


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song playing on repeat; Highway to Hell!

  * Chapter 8 17 years post the end



Ezra looked really miserable when the Ghost returned to base. Luke could _feel_ how miserable he was. He had Ezra in his arms and tried to hug the sad out of him; even radiating compassion to try and cheer him up. Slowly, Ezra responded to the hug. Head tucked awkwardly into the crook of his neck. They stood cumbersomely in the middle of the shipyard, until Ezra’s sobs subsided enough for questions.

“Ezra, what happened?”

Sniffing, he croaked, “Kanan is dead.” Oh no.

Embracing him in a hug, he  exclaimed, “Ezra I’m so sorry, can I do anything?”

He was biting his lip, so he was planning something. The last mission was on Lothal. Ezra’s home planet was becoming a Tie-fighter factory, churning out hundreds of kark ships at the expensive of the population.

“We’re trying to get rid of the Imperial presence on Lothal, just, we need help.” He began to prepare a big speech (so cute that at any moment he could unleash a dramatic speech) but Luke cut him off.

“Of course we will help, lets get the rest,” gently he dragged him towards the ship.

_Leiah, auntee, jee 'sh bringing ezrah ontooh bu fasto._

An acknowledgement ensured that it was known.

Leia stood sternly in the corner, arms crossed. However, Luke cuddled Ezra shamelessly as he explained the planned.

Leia snorted, “Purgills, really?”

“I want it to be a surprise!”

“Right…”

Luke looked around the room, “Where’s Auntie?”

“She’s in a meeting, will be for a few more hours.”

“But we’re leaving soon!” Panicked Ezra looked between the two.

Leia loaded her blaster, “we leave a message with Blue-three and she’ll catch us up. You go ahead with Ezra, I’ll follow in my X-wing.”  

 

The Ghost felt empty without Kanan around. It was colder without his jovial presence, although Ezra would be feeling it more keenly. When they landed on Lothal it was to the best kind of mis-matched group. A Weequay was blabbering in a corner, oh please let that be-

“Yep, that’s Hondo.” Ezra clearly reading his mind there.

“I love you dearly, but I’m leaving you to be a pirate.” Gasping dramatically drew Hondo’s attention.

“I am always open to new-“

“NO!” Ezra and Leia (with her impressive Luke’s about to do something stupid senses) dragged him away from the pirate.

Already privy to the plan, Luke zoned out and stared at everyone from behind his visor. When he was able he’d give his condolences to the rest of the Ghost, Sabine had brought a friend, there was an old dude he didn’t know, three identical old dudes he didn’t know,

Wait,

Three?

And that one, that was in armour. Wolfpack armour with that scar. He couldn’t tell Leia but his favourite stories had always been the ones with the Wolfpack. Because, well, he had Plo Koon’s sabre. It just felt more familiar those stories.

_Leiah, lo'z commandah Wolffe!!!_

_Whooh  bu othah dopa?_

_Nobata geego, hang nop._

Surreptitiously, Luke snuck around the edge to look at the other clones. One had a nothing identifiable but the other still had arm guards.

_Bah 501st blue nop pej  norearms._

_Anything noticeoole?_

_Tagwa , there'z 501st blue nop pej  norearms._

Leia turned to stare him in the eye. _Kriff  off._

_Might shulu  Oom-x._

“Blue-one, will you be providing air cover?” Hera interrupted the silent conversation.

“No,” Leia said smartly, “I’m a better shot than Two, so I will be on the ground and he the sky.” He nodded, then went back to looking around the room.

“Two, can I walk you to the ship?” Ezra had already grabbed his hand and was dragging him away to the ship. Now so close he noticed that the hickey had vanished; that or he used make-up so Sabine wouldn’t tease him again. “Thank you, for doing this, it, it means a lot.”

So cute. “Of course I’d come. Anytime.” Luke dragged Ezra into a kiss before climbing in. “See you on the other side.”

The aerial support of the Imperials was severely impacted after they bombed their own fuel supplies (di’kut’e) but still, plenty of fire to dodge. Sometimes a TIE would crash into the Command-dome, which always got someone complaining about explosions.

“What do you want me to do? I don’t decide where they crash!” What where they expecting?

Ah, now we have a problem. “Guys, they have reinforcements!” There were dozens of Star destroyers, and on each, hundreds of TIEs. Not looking good for the only Rebel in the air. A steep dive managed to get a few off his tail, but there was still to many. Oh, this was going to be risky. Luke dove straight down into the streets of Capital City. Most civilians had the sense to stay inside, but some still had to dodge.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Luke chanted as another person jumped out his way. Stupidly, several TIE fighters had flown in after him, crashing into buildings. Others were less stupidly shooting from above.

“Guys, I can’t hold out much longer!” Luke yelled, facing a dead end and having to race into the sky.

“Don’t worry Blue-one, the cavalry has arrived!” Aw yes, purgills for the win.

Leia’s voice cut through the chatter, “I’m Blue-one, he’s Blue-two!” That didn’t quite matter at the moment, what did was the immediate loss of ships giving Luke a little breathing room.

“Ezra, Ezra, can you hear me?” Sabine called into the comms, “the purgills, is this you?”

“Yeah, pretty good huh?” Show off.

Irritation clear, Sabine huffed, “well, you could have told the rest of us.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Wasn’t Ezra meant to be _with_ Sabine? Why were they using comm?

A large group of purgills began swarming the last Star destroyer. Glowing, did purgills take trophies?

“Ezra, Ezra get out of there!” Oh kark. He was on the ship!

No, no _nonononononononononono_

“Ezra Bridger if you die I will hunt you down and kill you for making my brother sad!”

Luck or instinct prevents the purgills from attacking him as they had the Imperials.

Popping the cockpit open, Luke stood and started yelling at Ezra, “you get your kriffing sheb in this X-wing or so help me-“

“I have to!” he desperately called back. He was using the Force to hold the door and Thrawn.

There was no way  he was going to sacrifice himself. He was going to be in so much trouble for this, but, it was _Ezra_. Desperation and something _more_ surged in him. Seconds before the purgills went into hyperspace, Luke grabbed him with the Force and pulled him to safety.

Luke landed quickly so that Ezra hadn’t quite gotten over his stunned silence. Zeb pulled Ezra out of the ship to check him over whilst the others swarmed.

Yet despite Ezra’s injured state, Luke did not follow. Instead his eyes were glued upon the descending ship. Leia came to stand next to the X-wing.

_LOOK AN LEIAH SKAEEWAKAH UBA OEEP KARK!_

In Basic (aloud) as she was storming of the ship, anger that she was usually good at shielding was out in the open.

“What are you thinking! Leaving a message with Blue-three, letting him encourage you to do this, and then traipsing across the stars to enter a fool’s fight! I am so ashamed of you.”

Angrily Hera whipped around to face her. “Don’t yell at them like that!”

“What?”

“Without them we would have failed.” Hera looked between Blue-leader and the cowering blues. “There’s no need to be so harsh on them.”

“Them, yes and you.” Blue-leader began stalking forward.

“Me?” Hera gasped.

“Yes you. I don’t care if you would have failed without them; they’re not your soldiers they’re my kids! Mine,” she cried, waving her arms in a fit of passion, “I raised them. I’ve spent near two decades trying to keep them safe. I’m not stupid, I knew they’d want to join the fight; they have so much of their father in them.” Any other time Luke and Leia would be ecstatic at the praise, but not when their aunt was so angry. “But it’s my job to keep them safe. And you, you dragged them into a warzone without even notifying me! I won’t lose anymore family without goodbye; do you hear me!”

Hera nodded mutely. The others wisely stayed in the background, eyes averted.

“You two, on the ship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leiah, auntee, jee 'sh bringing ezrah ontooh bu fasto. ~ Leia, auntie, I'm brining Ezra onto the ship.  
> Leiah, lo'z commandah Wolffe!!! ~ Leia, it's Commander Wolffe!!!  
> Whooh bu othah dopa? ~ Who are the other two?   
> Nobata geego, hang nop. ~ No idea, hang on.   
> Bah 501st blue nop pej norearms. ~ One has 501st blue on his forearms.   
> Anything noticeoole? ~ Anything noticeable.   
> Tagwa , there'z 501st blue nop pej norearms. ~ Yes, one has 501st blue on his forearms.   
> Kriff ~ Fuck  
> Might shulu Oom-x. ~ Might be Rex.   
> di’kut’e ~ idiots   
> kriffing sheb ~ fucking ass  
> LOOK AN LEIAH SKAEEWAKAH UBA OEEP KARK! ~ Luke and Leia Skywalker you're in deep shit!


	9. Chapter 9 17 years post the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, uni and all. Anyway, song on repeat; Today has been Ok

 

Hera entered the ship apprehensively. Despite Blue-two and Ezra being together, rarely had she set foot in here. Perhaps because it was a sanctuary of sorts, the only place that they could take of their helmets. She had never understood that. The rebellion was a safe for all that opposed the Empire.  In the two years she had known the Blues, well, she didn’t really know them.

“Captain.” The icy tone almost made her shiver. Seated regally at the table, Blue-leader faced her. Even without seeing her eyes, she knew their intense stare had her pinned.

Steeling herself, Hera sat. “I apologise for not notifying  you. If someone had dragged Sabine and Ezra into a battle zone I too would be angry.” Hera sighed deeply. “When that has happened I was angry.”

Quietly, Blue-leader stirred the cup before her. “I’m sorry for Kanan. I know you were close.”

It hit her hard in the gut. The ache she tried to hide was ripped anew again. Sniffing she replied, “thank you.” Kindly, Blue turned to make her a cup of tea so she could wipe her eyes.

“He was targeted because he was a Jedi, wasn’t he?” Swallowing harshly, Hera nodded.

Again, she stirred her cup before speaking. “You know, it wasn’t only the Jedi who the Sith murdered. Any Force organisation was slaughtered; although the Jedi were the most famous. The Matukai, the Baran Do Sages, the Voss Mystics; all slaughtered.” She hadn’t known this, everyone had focused on the Jedi. But, without Kanan, there was no one left.

“My family is-, was well known.” Hera’s eyes snapped upwards towards the visor. “My brother was murdered shortly after the Empire’s rise. His wife lasted long enough to give birth before she succumbed to her wounds. My friends, everyone I had ever known, dead. I myself was badly injured.” Hera noted that subconsciously, her hand rested protectively over her abdomen. “We’re all that’s left. You must understand, should the Empire know they live, well, the Emperor would give his hand for their heads. Please, tell no one.”

Hera lent forward to grasp her hand that was still resting on the table. 

As the tea cooled the two women sat in silence.

 

Ezra walked into the Blue’s ship apprehensively. The two weeks of grounding was over and Hera had told him to go.

“Hello Spectre Six.” Leaping backwards, Ezra spotted her. Half-hidden in shadow, she was completely undetectable, unnervingly so. “I heard you had been injured.”

“Yeah,” the shoulder still twinged when he pulled it too hard, “it’s recovered well, um.”

She was still staring at him, it was getting unnerving. A blank visor of disappointment boring into his soul.

“I’m sorry for getting Blue-one and two into going with me.”

After a moment she sighed, “for you they would have gone, as they proved. But I accept your apology for putting my family in danger.”

Wincing, Ezra sat on the chair she indicated.

“I have informed Hera of, part of the reason why my family is in hiding, but I think you know why.” Warmth and safety with desperation. Moving through the ship faster than possible without moving his foot an inch.

“Two’s a Force user. You all are.” Is that why Two had stayed with him?

“No it isn’t.” His head snapped up. “He wanted to tell you several times, but to do so would risk the rest of us."   

“Can you-“

“Read minds, no; well, not without a strong bond.” She smiled slightly, “but your face is an open pad.”

“Oh, can I know who you are now?”

“No.” A final tone ended that thought. Not unkindly she added, “only you and Hera know of our abilities, and I know Hera has more reasons than one to keep this secret, give or take nine months.”

What? She and Kanan did that, and they had the nerve to take the mickey out of him every time he spent the night with Two.

“And you, you need a teacher.” Anger flushed through him at that thought. He had a teacher and quite frankly didn’t need anyone else.

“I know that you don’t want a different teacher, but, to be blunt, you’ve been learning for two years. You are powerful but unrefined. And I know what its like to be powerful without necessary guidance. It sucks.”

Mollified, he nodded and looked up at her. “I’m staying with the Ghost crew.”

“I’d expect nothing less. When you are on base with us you can join us for the blue’s lessons. Feel free to go talk with Two, he’s ungrounded now and understands the severity of his decision.”

Sensing the dismissal, he ventured down the winding corridors of the ship, vaguely hearing “no, I’m still mad with you” and the whines of an astromech. Must be the Blue-three, that suspiciously he’s never met.

Two is hesitant to answer the door. He’s forgone his usual helmet and has opted instead for a battered pair of goggles. He likes those goggles, he can play with the blonde hair that it usually is hidden.

“So.”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks.” Two looked up. “For saving me back there, sorry you got in trouble.”

Rubbing his neck he grinned. Cute. “Eh, she was worried and she should be. It isn’t her first war. She knows what can happen. I guess some of the excitement hadn’t worn off.”

“So do you have a lightsabre or are you just really skilled with the Force?” Ezra blurted.

Lankily, Luke pushed off the bed, “wanna find out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that? She actually learned something from Obi-wan; how to lie by omission.


	10. Chapter 10 19 years post the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song playing on repeat; I Don't Care

 

Scarrif was a kark-show. Leia wasn’t as much of a flyer as Luke. He couldn’t fight for kark but he could sure as hell fly. Leia specialised in cursing as she dodged two TIE fighters. Flipping to shoot one and thanking Red-three for the help, Leia lined up with Luke. Whatever was on that planet (some plans?) was worth a fleet of ships to get it. Red-nine went down in a hail of fire. He had been a new pilot, nut, there are only two types of pilots; shinnies and veterans. Poor shinny.

 A singular Alderaan class ship began to flee the scene. Chased by a Star Destroyer.

“Blue-leader, Two and I are going to assist the rebel ship.” Shifting left they swerved past the wreck of six ships and tailed the frigate.

“Do not engage the Destroyer, aim for a quick escort. I’ll try to catch up.”

_Staee safa  auntee._

_Uba as wedd, doompasha  each other'z backa._

Nodding to herself Leia followed Luke’s lead. Whilst doing this she stared at the Star Destroyer’s hangers. Empty. Their TIEs where above the planet but not in pursuit. That would make extraction easier.

“Hang back” Luke said over the comms. “There is too great a risk of being spotted by the Destroyer, wouldn’t take much for it to take us down.”

 Unfortunately it was true; as nimble as they were in their X-wings. They stood no real chance against a ship so large. Even without the backup of TIE fighters. Instead they used one of Hera’s tricks; hiding just behind the Destroyer’s blind spot. Cautiously they awaited the perfect moment. Luckily for Leia’s patients it came soon and they were able to sneak up to the rebel ship without being caught by the Star Destroyer _._ They had little opportunity to waste time, the Destroyer was still coming on hot. She felt rather vulnerable without X-wing around her yet was reassured by the heavy weight of the blaster and her grip.

Distantly they could hear the screams of blaster fire. The stormtroopers had no doubt bordered by now. She sincerely doubted that the rebels were merely testing their weapons.

The person with the plans had better not be in a firefight. Leia really didn’t want to have weighed in, pull the idiot out and then flee the Imperials.

Sprinting around the corner sensing urgency from Luke, they nearly ran straight into an old man. Dressed in long brown robes. It was habit to check for weapons now and Leia spotted it quickly. Lightsabre. Sweet sun mother a lightsabre. A quick check over revealed no darkness in his Force signature yet both twins rallied their shields.

“Ah, the man said, “are you attempting to get off as well?”

“No,” Luke  said. “We wouldn’t have snuck on otherwise. We are trying to find the person with the plans and get them back to the rebel base safely.”

“Then you are in luck.” The man replied, “for I am the one with the Death Star plans.” On the one hand anyone could lie. However if you going to give the Death Star plans to anyone it would be a Jedi, especially since the plan sounded so ominous.

“Right.” Luke grabbed him and began pulling him towards the hanger.  

“What about those fighting?” he protested.

Leia groaned and grabbed his arm to make him move, “this is a rebellion we know the risks. Now move!”

As they raced down to the hanger they were forced to return fire. Stormtroopers were a terrible shot, still, Leia forced Kenobi’s head down, dragging him after her.

Unfortunately, a X-wing would not fit two in a space flight, and Luke must have come to the same realisation as she. Which resulted in Luke leaping into not his X-wing but a standard shuttle.

And standard shuttles, were, well, standard. Pathetic in all honesty. The shields were kark, the guns were kark and its evading capabilities were lacking. Even with Luke’s best skills the shuttle was hit. At least it was non-fatal. Yet there were still going down.

“Sir, brace for impact!” She forced the man into a chair as they careened through an atmosphere.

“I was never fond of harsh landings,” he called over the screams of metal.

It could have been a harsher landing. But almost instantly Luke knew where they landed; “Tatooine, we’re on Tatooine.”

They had been on Tatooine a few times throughout their lives. Occasionally they would spend a day or two simply resting there. It had  been bittersweet. But it was lovely to spar with Aarron roaring behind them.

Nevertheless,  the desert was dangerous and the Mos only slightly less so. They needed to get off this planet and back to the rebellion soon. The rebellion needed them now. Hopefully it shouldn’t take too long to make way to the distant Mos they spotted. No more than a two hour walk if the old man didn’t slow them down.

On the walk over Luke broke the silence. “So do you have a name or do we just keep calling you sir?”

He laughed at the frankness. “My name is Ben Kenobi.” Kenobi. _Obi-Wan Kenobi._ Leia rolled her eyes behind the cover of her visor. Changing your first name doesn’t work as a cover. Wearing the same outfit, dammit man. Suns they were stuck with the biggest piece of kark the Jedi order ever had. They could take the plans and just leave him dead in a ditch, do everyone a favour. However, Leia was sure that auntie didn’t want him dead by their hands. Or dead at all. Leia decided to leave it be.

“Right,” Luke said climbing over a dune.

“And what may I call you?” he asked.

“She’s Blue-one, I’m Blue-two,” Luke answered, tone a little cold. The conversation was brittle from that point although Kenobi seemed genial. By the time they got to Mos Eisley, Leia found herself more drawn into the conversation. He didn’t seem quite as quite as bad as auntie had described. Maybe he had changed over the last 19 years.

 _Choy bal uba think ooout Kenobi, maybe 'z oifferent?_ Luke was pulling the older Jedi over a dune he was struggling with. Clearly not suited for the desert.

 _Jee  oon't keekah soh jee , maybe 'z nicer, or oldah._ Leia glanced at the elderly man. _Jee not oecided._

The Cantina that they entered was a dingy back alley type. Just the type where you can find a smuggler back to Yavin. One pair at the back caught Leia’s interest. A Wookie and a human. Casually Luke initiated contact ensuring that they will be stuck on Tatooine when high noon came. The twin suns may give life took it just as easily.

When Kenobi sauntered of to the bar Leia followed. His robes actually helped him blend in, but better to keep an eye on him. It takes on pick-pocket to be the literal end of the galaxy. Okay, maybe not literal, Leia conceded as she ordered a drink, feasibly a tad dramatic.

“So sweetheart, I guess you and I’ll be spending some time together.” Wonderful, the scruffy nerf header had wandered over. Remain calm… we need him right now.

“Sorry deary, but I’m not your sweetheart.” Leia remained close to Kenobi. He was not allowed to be lost now.

“Sure thing as long as you pay me.” The rebels will pay, but the exact amount’s may be a little difficult to come up with immediately. He would get paid. Eventually.

“I think we should go to Alderaan not Yavin.”

“A Core  planet will cost us more and Yavin is a full rebel planet with moon bases. Yavin has scores of trained pilots and soldiers and the command centre. It’s a more logical place to go.”

Slowly he nodded, and the Wookie led them to the ship.

“This is my beauty; the Millennium Falcon.” Maybe Leia could see it as a beautiful ship. It was once well designed, excellent for evasion or smuggling. Yet it was a bit dingy now. It reminded her of their own ship. A bit banged up, easy to slip an Imp’s notice.

“Shall we princess?” Solo gestured to the ramp. She wouldn’t have to put up with him for long. And she just kept repeating this thought as they took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kark ~ Shit  
> Staee safa auntee. ~ Stay safe auntie.   
> Uba as wedd, doompasha each other'z backa. ~ You as well, and watch each others backs.   
> Choy bal uba think ooout Kenobi, maybe 'z oifferent? ~ What do you think of Kenobi, maybe he's different?  
> Jee oon't keekah soh jee , maybe 'z nicer, or oldah. ~ I couldn't say, maybe he's nicer, or just older.   
> Jee not oecided. ~ I'm undecided.


	11. Chapter 11 19 years post the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song on repeat, revenge (taylor swift)

 

“Seel jee-jee  trust shash?” Luke gestured to the cockpit where Solo sat. 

Frankly Leia replied, “bal jee-jee  doo  choice, jee-jee 'laz nop bu fasto.”

“Worst-comes worse jee-jee  seel night,” honestly Luke would rather not fight but everything had him on edge. In two years since Lothal he had run a few solo and joint missions with Leia. Gone with Ezra and the Ghost crew without his family. But aunt Amelia was usually there if they needed her. And right now Luke was struggling without the safety net she provided. Right now they were out of range for a comm that the Imperials couldn’t easily track and with Kenobi in the next room they couldn’t reach out to her in the Force.

“Jee rathah jee-jee not.” That was fair. He too didn’t want to either, it was just a thought.

“You know some of us don’t speak, that.” The Captain was leaning casually against the wall.

“Maybe you should learn.”

“Maybe I need a teacher.” Carelessly he moved next to Leia.

“Sure, I’d be happy to teach you.” Luke called, hand casually on his blaster.

“No need.” He backed of smirking. “Protective of your gal.”

“Ewww, that’s my sister!” Luke knew that even with a helmet on, the disgust on his face was evident.

“Sorry, sorry.” Solo slumped onto the sabacc table, “can you play?”

“Yeah, always fun to earn a quick credit or two.” Solo smirked and boating up the table.

He wasn’t half bad as a player. It kept coming back to a stalemate. “Alright kid, I’ll admit. You’re alright, at this.”

“Not too bad yourself.”

“But perhaps if Two used a circular attack he’d overcome your defence.” Kenobi groaned as he sat down, Luke almost hearing the bones creaks. The useful advantage of a visor meant that Luke could both play the game and examine Kenobi. His hair was white, not the fire he use to imagine. The skin not providing the image of a warrior but an old man. Sun damaged.

Where had he been? Where would he have hidden. Not sand, judging by his elegant-less climbing.

Ryloth. Luke side-eyed him, and there it was. The sharp edge of armour under the robe. No doubt Leia had already spotted it. She was always faster with that kind of stuff. No doubt his Commander had him squirrelled away. Why come out now?

“You should go for 4-9.” Kenobi gently nudged his elbow, allowing Luke to corner Han.

“Thanks.” Luke almost enjoyed Kenobi’s presence. Venturing out of his shields he sensed an aura almost the exact opposite of Leia’s. Calm, sad, acceptance. Maybe Leia and he would have gotten along in another time. Now, now unlikely.

“If you two are done, we are approaching Yavin.” Leia and Chewbacca looked fondly exasperated at them. What? It wasn’t like any money had been on the table.

“Yes, I imagine that we should be, and that Two here has won.”  Kenobi’s dry tone made him snort with giggles, resulting in an elbow to the ribs.

“Sure, the kid is not half bad. Except he needs an old man to help him.”

“And you weren’t cheating at all.” Leia smacked him as well.

“Well princess, I am a smuggler, never an honest man.” Solo smirked at Leia, only to be greeted by her frown. Not that he could tell, unless he was really good at face reading.

The old Temple doubling as a base was a flurry of activity. Rebels scurrying like frightened ants.

“I should report to command, and take Captain Solo here for his payment. I’m sure Bail has enough.” Kenobi sauntered off, dragging the aforementioned Captain.

Leia followed at a brisk pace, and naturally Luke followed suit providing an escort for the old Jedi. Command was just as hectic as the rest of the base. Whilst the plans were immediately studied and argued over (and Captain Solo was being paid) Luke felt strong pair of arms crush him.

“Hey auntie!”

“Hello mah flaro, how was it?”

Leia stood in salute, “plans and carrier safely returned. The carrier, he, um,” Leia lowered her voice, “jeedai kenobee.”

His aunt fumbled her datapads. “Alive?”

“Yes, he, um.” Leia was rarely lost for words. “I escorted him like I thought father would, but, he doesn’t seem as bad as I thought. I mean, I tried to remain cold towards him.”

Gently their aunt put both hands on her shoulders, “Did he hurt you? Were you safe?”

“No, no he was fine. Nothing happened like it did with you,” Leia answered. “Except crashing” she added as an afterthought.

“I think he was nice.” Luke grinned slowly, “he helped me beat Captain Solo in a game.”

“Congratulations on your game,” Amelia said with a weak smile. “Now, we have a meeting to get to.”

 

Whilst Kenobi was at the meeting, neither Amelia or the twins moved to stand by him. It was respectful, professional, until the news of Alderaan.

Eventually, only Blue-leader standing on a table firing her pistol drew silence.

“Enough! You disrespect the dead with your wails. We are not dead, scream for them when it is time to cry, now is not it!”  Leia always found her aunt’s fake accent funny; even now with such devastating news. “We have the plans, we have pilots and we have the fires of vengeance.”

Leia stood on the table beside her, adding her presence. “If we attack now we can prevent the tragedy of Alderaan upon all our home planets. Blue squadron and any squadron with a pair of balls will attack the Death Star and put an end to this. Grieve later, lets get the bastards.”

Cheers followed them out, squadrons racing into action.

“Pretty speech princess” Solo smirked, shadowed by the Wookie.

“We need fighters, going to prove how good of a pilot you are? Or is your bragging just empty air?”

“Nice try princess, but I have to get back, pay my debts.” Solo began to saunter away. Did he really think he was getting the last word?

“Air then, Chewbacca,” the Wookie turned, “when you want to join a real crew of good pilots, let me know.”

His laughter (and Solo’s cries of protest) was the backdrop of her march.

Their X-Wings were already primed, and with a pang, Leia thought of her own, no doubt destroyed.

“I’ll be covering your sixes, keep straight.” Aunt Ami hugged both before leaping into her ship, quickly followed by Luke.

“I wish both of you the best of luck.” Leia near shot the oonkeee that snuck up on her. Kenobi.

“Well, thanks.” He smiled weakly, “It’s quite the pilot that will make it out of there.”

Leia snorted, “good thing I’m related to the two best pilots in the rebellion; won’t have to worry about them.”

“Yes,” he sighed, “with your accent, well, then best pilots come from the Tatoo system. Even if your leader tried to hide hers.”

Kark. “Born and bred, I best get in the air.” She motioned to the waiting X-wing.

“May the Force be with you, Blue-one.”

Carefully, Leia listened with the Force. The gentle notes of melancholy. “May the Force be with you, General Kenobi.”  She nodded slowly to him, before slipping into the cockpit. She didn’t spare him a look as she took off; she could not afford to.

 

No, instead she followed Luke’s taillights; as dedicated as a shadow. The Death Star was not precisely hard to find. If not for the swarms of TIEs that flocked from it, then the sheer size of it made it easy to identify.

This was by far the worst fight to date. Each battle before was a dog fight. Small, quick, in and out before the Empire truly arrived. She’d rather be on the ground fighting.

“Kark!” She swerved after Luke, dodging two TIEs. Firing back and taking the oonkeee down. Auntie diverged left to take on a squadron, leaving them open to dive into the trench. There were several gun towers preventing a smooth journey.

“You good Blue-two?” Luke was leading, he was in the most danger, but, there was no switch room dammit!

“Yeah, how’s everyone else?”

There were others? She had not noticed this. Leia groaned. She was really bad at noticing anything when flying.

“Red squadron checking in, ready to blow this thing,” a red cheerily called. “Looking forward to- ahh!”

Red smashed into the trench. Three TIEs had enter the arena. One was a specialist. Kriff.

Desperate, Leia commed Blue-leader. “We need backup,” another Red went down, “anytime!”

“Copy!”

Cover fire erupted overhead. 600 metres to the opening. Cover fire from the Falcon.

“How was that for flying sweetheart?” Cocky bastard.

“You know, that wasn’t half bad. Chewbacca at the helm?” Over the comm Chewbacca’s laughter was clear.

“One day I’ll impress you with my flying prowess.”

Blue-leader dove in, took out one TIE, and forced the specialist to give chase.

“That will be hard, that was my aunt.” No doubt Solo in his far larger cock-pit could watch her fight with the TIEs. “Standards are fairly high!”

Luke was closing on the hole. Come on Luke, _come on, you can do it._

Reaching out Leia entered the Force. Luke and their aunt were familiar, and there was a dark chorus behind them. She focused on Luke, pushing him forward.

“Torpedo’s are in! Repeat torpedo’s are in! It’s gonna blow,” Luke exclaimed with glee. Everyone began peeling away, and with everyone focused on fleeing, Leia gave herself just a few seconds to enjoy the beautiful array such an explosion made.

Yavin was a hell of a party. So swept up in it, Leia threw her arms around Solo.

Han wriggled an eyebrow. “So, my skills?”

“Hmm, passable. My brother did just blow up the Death Star.”

“You don’t speak of your own skill, Blue-one.” Solo moved a little closer.

“Stars aren’t my domain. But, I am fairly certain I can beat you with a blaster.”

“Guess I’ll have to stick around to find out.”

“Guess you will.” Inches apart now.

“Blue?” This was payback for Ezra.

“I have to go, but I’ll se you around?” Hopeful, it would be nice.

“Sure sweetheart.”

Leia entered their main ship, Luke snickering. “I swear to suns Luke one word-“

“I think we’ll discuss this later, mah flaro. Now, I have something to say.” The twins turned to face their aunt. “I have nothing left to teach you. I will be here should you need me, but you two accomplished so much today. I am so proud of you,” she pulled both into a bone-crushing hug. “I know you’ll be wonderful knights.” Elation swelled in her chest. “Knights?”

“Yes,” Aunt Amelia kissed her forehead, and then Luke’s. “Now go have fun. I think you’ve earned the party that’s raging out there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seel jee-jee trust shash? ~ Do you think we can trust them?  
> bal jee-jee doo choice, jee-jee 'laz nop bu fasto. ~ I don't think we have much choice, we could take the ship.  
> Worst-comes worse jee-jee seel night ~ Worst comes to worse we could fight  
> Jee rathah jee-jee not. ~ I'd rather it we not.  
> mah flaro ~ my birds  
> jeedai kenobee. ~ General Kenobi  
> oonkeee ~ donkey (ass(hole))  
> kriff ~ fuck


	12. Chapter 12 21 years post the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song on repeat, never tear us apart (sleeping at last)
> 
> Okay I'll be honest, there were 6 different versions of this chapter but ultimately this was the one I went for and if anyone wants to know what the others were, leave a comment and I'll explain my choice.   
> Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy! :)

 

Luck had it that Ezra and the rest of the Ghost crew had been running errands before the Empire arrived. When pelting through the corridors, that Amelia could appreciate. Alarms blared throughout the base. Chips of ice fell and cracks appeared as rebels haphazardly evacuated. Darkness rolled through the base as the stormtroopers pressed forward. But that darkness was unmistakeable as to who it must belong to. It curled around her, as well as Luke and Leia; he knew they were there. Dread settled in the eldest Skywalker’s stomach.

Panic was not her ally, remain calm, remain calm, for the love of Force remain calm.

“Artoo, I need you to prep the engines, and when I tell you to take off, go, and don’t come back.” The no matter what hung unsaid between them. This was her oldest friend, would he do it? Could she ask this of him? Could they stand another parting without a goodbye?

No. But Force, please do not hate me for this. A quiet beep acknowledged her request.

_I love you._

Luke and Leia were waiting at the bottom of the Millennium Falcon’s ramp, both waiting for her.

_I’m so proud of you._

With a gigantic push the two went hurtling into the ship and shut it. Their screams were muffled as Artoo took off. A thundering heartbeat mingled with the sound of the hyperdrive. Two sound twinned together.

_Nobodee owns mah patogga besh namilee._

_"GO!"_ Her voice broke as she screamed into the com, overriding both Luke and Leia's attempts to contact her. 

Then-

They were gone. Screams echoed through the bond, but she sent love and a plea for forgiveness back. Their signatures were so similar they could be mistaken for one-another unless you knew them well. Only Ezra was able to do that. No, staying provided one Force-user, not three. And Amelia would be damned if any kriffing Sith was getting their hands on them.

_If you’re out there brother, Padmé, I tried, I bought them time. I’m sorry I didn’t do more. I wanted to give them so much more._

The Sith strode through the halls with a trail of smoke and soot etched into the ice; as foul as the darkness he bleeds into the Force. Sweet and cloying on her tongue. A breather foretelling his arrival as surely as a funeral march. Bless her pilot suit, for it’s blue and white tones provided a rudimentary version of camouflage. The stark white of those who followed made them easy targets for blaster bolts.

The Sith didn’t even flinch as the bodies fell. Not as men gurgled on blood as they died. He barely turned as Amelia dropped behind him.

He was monstrous. Ezra’s description was nothing compared to his presence. To be near it, to study it. Bile threatened to come up. Agony entwined with a deep-seated bitterness and sense of betrayal, all trying to break her eardrums. Resignation and loneliness skimming the surface before submerging again. And that ever present sun of anger that it all revolved around.  A truly terrible cacophony of emotions.

Facing her gave way to nothing human. Almost lazy in deflecting her shoots. Crimson meeting crimson as blaster and sabre collided. 

“Surrender”, Darth Vader called, “and death will be swift.”

Mockingly Amelia replied, “and I offer the same to you, you piece of Sithspit.”

Growling he sent her back flying back. The blaster flew from her hand and skidded across the ice. She herself slid across the corridor until her helmet ploughed into the wall.  Pain shot through her skull and as she sat up he advanced forward. Snarling, Amelia pushed Vader into a wall before he could get close enough to strike. A quick summon had the worn handle back in her hand.

Blood dripped down the back of her head, and the darkness lapped at her pain. Vader appeared almost groggy from where she had pushed him. Taking advantage of the dazed Sith she leapt forward, trying to get a blast in that would do some damage.

 Unfortunately, he was not to dazed as to not bloke them. A few he deflected back towards Amelia, so she had to sprint down the corridor. Naturally, the darkness followed lazily after her _. Is this a game to you? I am going to make your life a living hell!_ And with that thought, Amelia spun around and recklessly pulled out her lightsabre.

There was a moment of stunned silence. An ice hallway illuminated by red and blue. Broken, by the enraged and erratic movements of the Sith. The swings were volatile, unpredictable. So easy to bloke; if not for the sheer power behind them. Amelia staggered with each blow given, barely able to hold her ground. Suddenly, she was thrown backwards by a ferocious use of the Force. Again her head cracked into the wall. Yet this time the visor was badly damaged.

What did it matter now? She’d used the Force and her ‘sabre. The point was to buy time, and she couldn’t do that with a broken visor.

Staggering upright, Amelia hauled her helmet off. Panting, she stared the Sith down. Vader stood stock still, defence wide open. Screaming, Amelia leapt forward; aiming the sabre right at his chest. An easy parry, but then she could-

It went right through. He should have blocked. Her eyes flickered to the red sabre hanging limply at his side. But there was no retaliation. No burning anger, or desperate need to take someone down with them.

Instead, he just brushed a stray hair from her eye; fingers lingering over her scar. A tired, sweet note burst through his maelstrom of a Force signature. Before his last, halting breath signalled his end in the living plane.

But,

But she knew that note. Brighter and younger and wild as the storms.

 _“_ Anzakinn _?”_

Hesitantly, she knelt beside the corpse, sluggishly removing the complex helmet. Throughout the empty base her howls were heard. In the Force and in the winds her screams travelled far. If any could hear and would dare to travel to the source of such heart-breaking wails, they would see a rebel clutching an imperial. An obscure pilot sobbing over the Empire’s most terrifying enforcer. Only the most observant would notice the twin scars.

However, non-were there to watch Amelia bawl. So she had all the time in the world.   

 

The soot was fading on the walls. Speckles of ice had fallen on the black suit. Tear tracks glistened on her cheeks as she looked up; dead eyes surveying the corridor. She faintly heard the call to get up, to move. And frozen limbs began the shaky procedure of moving.

Haste made mistakes. Like the fuel left behind. Lifting, lifting him up required more effort than it should have. Taking his lightsabre as it called to her took more effort than it should have. But using both of them, igniting the pier and truly saying goodbye?

That was the hardest thing of all.

 _Did you know Padmé? Could you have told me?_ Silent pleas to the Suns where her sister rested as always went unanswered.

_Would you have mourned with me?_

_Will you greet him friend or foe?_

_Would you forgive me for what I’ve done? Because I don’t._

There were no more tears to shed, yet her voice was thick as she said one last goodbye to the pyre;

“Nobata bo owns mah patogga besh namily,  guard lo wedd as uba keekah soh nreedom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobodee owns mah patogga besh namilee ~ Nobody owns my heart but family (an old slave saying)  
> Anzakinn ~ Anakin's name in Huttese   
> Nobata bo owns mah patogga besh namily, guard lo wedd as uba keekah soh nreedom. ~ Nobody owns my heart but family, guard it well on your way to freedom. (The full saying, the idea that only your loved ones can have a true claim on you and that loves exists in death, and that death is the only freedom a slave will know)


	13. Chapter 13 21 years post the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the day, dynasty

 

Silence greeted her as she landed. Clutching his sabre. It was too big. Bulky, twisted, not at all like the sleek design of their lightsabres. The crystal within hummed in agreement.

“Auntie! thank goodness,” Leia cried as the ship touched down. Luke all but dragged her out the cockpit hugging her fiercely until he noticed the lack of response.

“Auntie?”

A great shuddering sob racked her body.

“Oh no the dark sider. Leia we have to get her to the ship, we can talk this through. It’s okay Auntie, you’re safe now.”

The pair half dragged their crying aunt to the ship, waving away Han and Chewbacca. Having Artoo seal the doors, they rushed past 3PO side till they were locked in her room.

“Auntie what happened? Please auntie you can trust us,” Leia begged.

With great will Amelia controlled herself enough to tell them. They deserve to know. It would hurt them, but never had she lied to her children. Vader’s truth hurt.

“Vader was your father.”

Their shock screamed into the force.

“You said you felt him die the temple!” Leia cried.

“I thought I did-“

“Then,” Leia demanded, “how could he be Vader. Our father was a Jedi! You told us he was a Jedi.”

She whimpered, “I didn’t know Leia, I swear.”

“How could you not know, you’re his twin. Vader is not my father! He isn’t!” And Leia stormed out the ship.

 

Luke sat shell-shocked at his aunt’s side and perhaps would have kept staring into the distance trying to make sense of her statement, if it were not for the tears pouring down her cheeks. Gently brushing them away Luke asked his own question, “how do you know?”

“When I pulled out my sabre, he was furious. Vicious in his attack. He threw me into a wall, knocking off my helmet. He must have seen my face, seen my scar, he should have parried. I telegraphed that move; it was obvious and desperate and he didn’t move, Luke, he let me. He let me kill him and he could run me right through and instead he brushed my hair away from my scar,” she wailed.

And after that he couldn’t get much more out of her. He hugged his aunt until her shoulder stops shaking and she succumbed to sleep. Eyes red and puffy, so weak, fragile; he’d never seen his aunt like this before. Always a pillar of strength, always shielding them and here she lay feeling like she’d been torn in half in the Force. Carefully he treated the headwound before leaving her be.

Luke removed the sabre carefully. He prayed to the Force for her sleep to be dreamless should get respite before taking the red Sabre, his _father’s_ Sabre away.

He knew his aunt’s sabre as well as he knew his own or Leia’s. She described it as being identical to Anakin’s. This Sabre was nothing like the sleek and elegant design his aunt favoured. It was bulky and harsh, the crystal within it felt cold and hateful.

He had pictured his father often, had seen him in Artoo’s holo-recordings, had always pictured him as kind and stubborn, everything a father should be. And it was all really everything he’d ever known about his father. Was it all a lie, no it wasn’t because if it was a lie Leia wouldn’t have stormed off so angry at the betrayal and his aunt would not be so broken.

Picking up the Sabre again studied the crystal again. Cold and harsh on the surface, grief buried deep within it. Was this father regret for his actions? Was this grief for his aunt, for Luke’s _mother_? The woman he never got to meet? For his many actions? He could spend forever asking those questions. But what was the point he’d always thought of his father as dead, in the way he was. Aunt Ami had killed Vader. His father died a long time ago. Now his aunt needed him. She’d raised him, had been there for him every step of the way. He couldn’t leave her now. The issues he had with Vader he’d deal with later.

 

Leia shot the sky, at the trees, at the ground until her bluster ran out of charges. She screamed at it all, as she raged she pulled out her Sabre to attack wildlife in her anger. But she hesitated. Her aunt said she was like her father had temperament. Like her father. Is this what he did as Vader; attack and destroy in fits of passion? _She’d be like him. Don’t fall like him -no I am not my father!_

 Leia groaned, staring up into the sky. My father was a Jedi who has been dead for 21 years.

He died the day I was born.

Moaning, Leia collapsed onto the ground. She had to regain her control. She could easily follow the same path he did. She could channel the anger, or let it go. Desperately she tried to meditate, for the anger raged and swirled within her. Subconsciously, she traced her lightsabre, fingers dancing over the activation button.

What would Aayla Secura do? An actual Jedi that never faltered.

Wasn’t that the same question she asked, but about her father. _What would he do if he was there?_  Leia realised she’d spent her whole life trying to be worthy of her father’s legacy. What a legacy it was.

 _Your legacy_ a voice answered. No, Leia answered. She’d walk a different path. The old Jedi and the Sith could kark themselves. She’d fallow the Light’s path.  But not their way.

What if it were Luke, her dear brother? Luke who fell? Leia’s eyes snapped open. If it were Luke who fell she would never recover. Luke was everything she should be: calmer, kinder, nicer. If Luke fell and to think Luke was dead all this time to find out something so terrible instead… death was better.

 

Leia returned to the ship. Artoo was silent and sagging in the corner with 3PO next to him.

“Mistress Leia, I’m afraid I do not know what to say,” the gold droid emitted.

“Neither do I.”

She tiptoed into her aunt’s room and found Luke leaning against the bedside. Silently, she sat down and Luke held her hand.

Never would they inflict this on the other.


	14. Chapter 14 21 years post the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song of the chapter; my skin

 

Sharp bangs awoke the three Skywalkers.

Bleary eyed, Luke slammed his helmet on to answer it.

The Ghost crew were waiting outside, accompanied by the three clones and Ashoka. Great. Gregor was bouncing. Why was anyone cheery.

“Hey Blue-two, glad you made it out of Hoth!” Ezra yelled. “Are we still on?”

“On?” Luke queried.

“You said there was a clone settlement, you were going to take us there.” Wolffe growled.

“Right, right,” that, now? “Sorry, we nearly, lost Blue-leader on Hoth, its been-“

“Is she okay?” Hera asked.

No. “Yes, but she’ll be in her quarters with Blue-one, um, Blue-three knows where the camp is, three?” Luke called. “Reckon you can fly us there buddy?”

{Yes- Fly for pilot/friend} Artoo chirped sadly before trundling off to the cockpit.

“Right, he’ll fly us there. Um, welcome aboard.”

_Leia!_

_What?_

Luke sent a flurry of images over their bond, whilst physically he was switching 3PO off and stuffing him in the vent before someone spotted him.

_Kark! I’ll keep Auntie safe and hidden._

_Thanks._

_Yeah, keep them occupied._

_On it._

 

“So, Blue-two, how’s things between you and Ezra?” Zeb smirked as Ezra went red and all eyes turned on him.

Not the way he wanted to keep them occupied.

Sorry Ezra, but it’ll keep them distracted.

 

And for the next few hours Luke successfully kept a Lassat, captain, ex-Jedi, Mandalorian and three clones entertained by thoroughly embarrassing his boyfriend.

 

 

 

Ignoring Ezra’s protests Luke moved to allow Gregor to exit before he blew something up. However, at the bottom of the ramp there must’ve been half a dozen clones already armed and pointing blaster straight at them. On any other day, Luke would be ridiculously happy to watch these long lost brothers reunite. To see captain Rex cling to the survivors of the 501st, watch Wolffe being crushed by another in grey. To see Gregor jump from one brother to another. Today was not that day. Instead Luke just felt drained by it all.

 

However, he couldn’t escape back to the ship’s halls as Ezra dragged him down the ramp. “Come on, come on, this is so cool!” So enthusiastic. Fortunately, Ezra was soon distracted by a clone from his grandmaster’s Battalion. Bigmouth Luke thought his name was.

 

So no, Luke did not stay long enough to be introduced. Instead he fled to the cargo bay. It was simply too light there. Not appropriate for the darkness circling this ship.

“Hey Blue-three, can we talk?” The blue droid trundled over. “Did you know about all this?”

Artoo whined before answering, {yes-no}

“Yes-no?”

In answer, Artoo showed a holo of his father on Mustafar. And another of Obi-Wan carrying his pregnant mother away.

“You didn’t know he survived?”

{No, pilot dead. Until not}  Luke nodded but had more questions.

“Why didn’t you tell her?”

Another holo, of his aunt sobbing. Stomach was wrapped in bacta, shoeless wearing under things and a pair of trousers, bandages claiming both arm and leg. A lightsabre rolling away. He was struggling to remember seeing his aunt with hair so short. Too much pain to add more. Too much agony to cut open another wound. Luke nodded. His aunt already thought her brother dead. Why tell her how. But shouldn’t she know? The debate’s world around in his mind, one chasing the other as an end in question.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Luke’s voice was low, the mot pressing question coming forward.

{Some data best left unknown}

Unable to fully agree or disagree, Luke left it. It didn’t matter now, the data was known. Sighing, he patted Artoo’s dome, and was about to boot up the deck table when he was interrupted by the shrieks of blaster fire. Luke’s sprint into the blaster-fire was shadowed by his aunt. Helmets slammed into place they skidded into place next to Leia. The shuddering groans of splintering ships informed the trio that ships had been hit. Hopefully not the ones that would transport them the hell out of there.

“TWO!” Leia is roaring over the din of the fight. If he were not next to her he would have struggled to catch her words. “INQUISITOR!”

No. Peaking over the crate he’s cowering behind (sending a few shots over for good measure) and spots the crimson wielding git fighting Ahsoka and, Kenobi. There was someone he hadn’t thought of in a while. Yet now was not the time. They were still under heavy fire. Yet thankfully the Stormtroopers were truly terrible shots. The clones, not so much. Even with the Ghost crew though, the sheer number of Stormtroopers was pressing their defences. Sabres would provide more cover now, but they couldn’t.

Not with Ezra, Ahsoka and Ben so clearly displaying their weapons.  They can’t risk it. But it doesn’t mean they can’t help.

So, whilst the Jedi press the Inquisitor, Leia rolls from her cover and shoots, right through the neck. It’s almost merciful, the quick and near decapitation; he doesn’t even have time to choke on his blood.

“Good shot!” calls a clone in red flannel, lobbing grenades like there’s no tomorrow. Leia preens under the compliment.

_Head in the game sistah_

In response Leia shot a further three Stormies with lethal accuracy. Show off. And, even though non notice it, Luke’s jaw nearly drops as Leia _moves blaster bolts_ out of her way. Luke quickly prodded with the Force to check if anyone noticed the flux in power. Nothing, there was nothing. Her shielding was getting better too.  

Eventually, after enough near misses for a life time, the fighting winds down to a decisive win with the last Storm trooper being shredded by blue light. The silence that follows the body hitting the ground is ruined by the arguing. The same questions of _how_ overlaid by the medics telling everyone to _shut the hell up and get me bacta!_

“They couldn’t have known we were here!” over the din Ezra called, “as we took blue squadron ship. Why would they send an Inquisitor after the Blues? They must have known what ship we took.” Luke felt his heart swell, even after all that Ezra didn’t have a single doubt about them.

“They weren’t here for you,” everyone turned to the hunched over figure, “they were here for us.”

“What did you do? You said so yourself; your greatest ally was your secrecy, you haven’t even told me your name because of your trying to keep hidden!” Ezra has worked himself up into a full-blown rant yet the mournful tone of Blue-leader stopped him.

“I, I killed Vader,” she muttered pulling the sabre out the sleeve she stashed it in.

Most recoiled as if the very object repulsed them, Ahsoka’s hands flew to her mouth the cover muffled cry of dismay.

“Our secrecy is gone; they won’t stop hunting us now!” Leia yelled, waving her fists in the air towards an empire that no doubt was coming.

“She’s right, she’s right because I killed him, I killed him, I killed him,” a strangled sob escaped and prevented further communication.

“But how did you kill him?” Kenobi demanded, moving forward to confront Blue-leader.

However, he was interrupted by Leia and her damning lightsabre inches from his throat.

“Do you remember me?” she asked moving the azure blade and inch closer. “Saved your life on the Death Star; my twin and I,” and here Luke moved forward and places his own blade to Kenobi’s throat, “saved your life.”

“See what I figure,” Leia continued, “is someone had to put Vader in that suit. Everyone knows he hunted you, so you did it, Kenobi.”

“Yes I did” he murmured, eyes lowered in grief.

“You failed; failed to kill him and now are our aunt is burdened with the grief of killing him. Amazing how you failed both your students, _master_ Kenobi.”

Commander Cody move forward to intercede, but Leia brushed him aside as if he was a leaf in the wind.

“It’s your fault our aunt feels like this. It’s _always_ your fault that our aunt suffers! We saved your life. The Skywalker twins saved your life.”

Every single person gasped as both Luke and Leia remove their helmets.

“I want you to look us in the eye and know that you failed us too. We demand payment,” Leia continued, “the life you owe us. You are never coming near our aunt again. In no way, shape or form are you to contact her. Or have the clones come near her for you, nor will you pass any message on.”

“Please Amelia…”

“No,” Leia snarled, “you don’t get to hurt us anymore. I couldn’t understand why you, a somewhat nice man was the reason our aunt stopped trusting Jedi, but now I do. Because you are cruel. Vicious enough to leave our father in that suit. Heartless enough to pretend to be dead 21 years for no damn reason!”

Luke drew in a deep breath and added his thoughts, staring Kenobi straight in the eye, “Our aunt was right General Kenobi, and she was wrong. You will never be a good person; your actions prove that, but you’re not even the great Jedi she thought you to be. Because you couldn’t even kill him. So now, for once, do the right thing and swear never come near our aunt again. You’ve done enough.”

Blinking back tears, Obi-Wan Kenobi took one last look at the hunched and grieving figure of his lost padawan. “I swear.”

He and the few survivors of the 212th fled the scene, leaving all eyes to turn to the three Skywalker’s.

“I could shoot him,” Leia stated, half raising her blaster, “in his head from the back. It would solve the problem.”

“No Leia”, her aunt pleaded. “Please no more death today.”

A clone in blue moved forward. Coric, her mind supplied. From her aunt’s stories his armour matched that of the cranky medic. Coric slowly moved forward past as brothers and squatted down next to the heartbroken woman.

Carefully telegraphic every move, he removed her goggles. “General?”

“I don’t have that title anymore,” was the hiccupped reply.

The ageing clone whimpered. “You’ve always been my general. I’m so sorry. I could see everything. I couldn’t stop. I thought you were dead, I thought we left you to bleed out in the temple.”

“And I let you think that. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, “she repeated over and over until she broke down into sobs again.

Several clones with remnants of blue move forward, Rex chief among them, but Luke stood between them and his aunt.

“Please let us take her back to the ship. I know you all have questions and 21 years to catch up on, but Vader died days ago. She needs to grieve, she needs time. Tomorrow perhaps?”

Ahsoka looked longingly over before nodding, “perhaps tomorrow.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kark ~ shit  
> sistah ~ sister


	15. Chapter 15 21 years post the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song of the chapter; faith (sleeping at last)

 

Sleep was elusive for those within the clone settlement. As such, Ahsoka was wide awake when the ramp descended. On silent feet; a prowl perfected after years of spy work and espionage; she followed the silhouette.

To a rocky outcrop she followed, until she saw her, sat meditating on a boulder.

 Looking back, she should have had some suspicions about Blue-one and two. Although, she had never wanted to. Siblings that were excellent pilots, close with a Force user and wearing dark blue. They weren’t exactly subtle. Yet it was too familiar to want to look closer. A painful reminder of what had been.

Blue-leader never stayed near her long, but, she had imagined that her eyes followed her. She looked more vulnerable without a helmet (the point of a helmet she supposed).

 

“Hello Master, it’s been a while,” that didn’t feel right.

Shaking her head, Amelia looked over her shoulder, “I haven’t heard that in a long time.”

Caution to the wind, Ahsoka flung herself around her old master. The hugs in the war had been comforting. Both masters so much taller they had surrounded her in security in the Force. It was a little awkward after so long. She was so much taller now, and may have stuck a montrel in her face.

“I’m so happy you’re safe.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were alive?” Ahsoka had to know. Blue-one, _Leia_ had been angry at Obi-wan for not revealing himself, she could have many times. Even Ezra hadn’t known. Did Amelia still not trust her for leaving all these years ago?

“The only person who knew was Organa, and Padmé before her death. If it was just me I would have been leading a sand-storm against the Empire. But I had two babies. Ahsoka, I wanted you to be alive, but I’m so sorry. I _had_ to put their safety first. I _had_ to.” Her eyes were searching for forgiveness.

What hadn’t her masters done great feats for those they cared about?

 _Well, Anakin had gone too far._ Oh Anakin.

Ahsoka sat down and pulled the other back into a hug. They greeted the sun side by side.

 

“You know, I use to tell Luke and Leia bedtime stories about the Clone Wars. They loved the idea of fighting with two lightsabres. They insisted on lessons one at a time, or borrowing mine and trying to fight each other with them.”

Ahsoka smiled, “I had fans?”

"Oh yes, if they could they would be specialists in Jar'Kai as children, but then they realised the defensive issues. Now they prefer Shien/Djem So."

"The Way of the Krayt Dragon? I still can’t believe you picked a fighting style because of its name.”

“You can take my fighting style form my cold dead hands.”

They chuckled quietly, basking in the sun’s warmth. It was nice after all these years. Force signatures twinning around each other. There were a few changes but the underlying core was the same. Except, there was something dark.

Ahsoka glanced down to Amelia’s lap. And near fell off her perch. Vader’s sabre.

“Why-“

“I couldn’t leave it. I don’t know. I should have seen something, done something back then? Was there something I missed? It was a war and everything was going wrong…”

There weren’t any words to say really, for Ahsoka had no answers to give. “None of us knew what path he would take.” Her fingers rested over the hilt with Amelia’s. “I can’t pretend to know the demons that you’re facing; the past that you keep re-seeing and living in your mind. But I know that Anakin loved you. And that for all the evil he did, in the end he couldn’t bring himself to hurt you.” _Unlike me_ she thought. _I abandoned him and that he never forgave._ “Accept the bad and remember the good.”

“Know the Sith and mourn my brother. That I have done for 21 years, yet I am now horribly aware that they are one in the same.” Silent tears trickled down her face.

Ahsoka wiped her own tears away. “It’s too soon to fully process, but now, we’re here with you.” Holding the sabre between them, they began to meditate.

It was wonderful to do that again. The crystal warbled along with their melodies, reaching desperately to follow them. By the time the emerged from their meditation the sun had travelled to the midday position.

 

Food was needed. Both stomachs agreed and Amelia linked her arm with Ahsoka. Up close sit was so strange to be shorter than the padawan she had once tucked under her arm. Her ship was surrounded by clones, although no brown robes were visible.

“And then we blew up the Death Star so Auntie knighted us.” Luke smiled at the jaw-dropped clones. Wolffe had his head in his hands whilst her boys were groaning.  

“Do I have to blow a Death Star to get knighted?” Ezra mused.

Quietly, the two women slipped into the group. At first Amelia remained next to Leia, but the 501st survivors came over. Rex, Jesse and Echo formed a sort of barrier, whereas Coric remained a little away. It was fantastically familiar. As if the last two decades never happened.

Hera wandered over, biting her lip. “Blue, what are you going to do?”

She looked to Luke and then Leia, considering her options.

“I can take the fall for this. I do not believe that any here would willingly betray Luke and Leia, but I cannot say the same for the rest of the Rebellion.” Unconsciously, she had rested her head on Leia’s shoulder. “I’m done hiding,” Leia shrugged, looking to Luke, “I want the Empire to know I’m coming for them. I’m Leia Skywalker, I have Aalaya Secura’s lightsabre. I helped blow up the Death Star and I’m going to keep fighting the Empire until it’s kark is gone.”

“And I’ll have your back.” Luke promised, glancing around the sombre group. “Hey Auntie, wanna see something?”

“Okay?”

Luke fell into a deep concentration, and before their eyes floated a foot into the air. Brows furrowed, he took a step, and then another. “I’m a Skywalker.”

Everyone groaned whilst Leia pulled him back down. “That was terrible brothah.” Most if not all agreed, even if it had lightened the mood.

 “Zeb I need a favour.”

“Yeah?”

“I have no experience with male sex and was unable to educate Luke. Could you do so with as much information as possible?”

He grinned evilly, “Sir yes sir.”

“No thanks, we figured it.”

“Yep all good.” Luka and Ezra began backing away speedily.

“Nope, education is important, I’m sure Hera will make slides.” Zeb stalked after the Jedi, Leia ensuing.

A low giggle left Amelia as she watched them race away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brothah ~ brother


	16. Chapter 16 21 years post the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for today; escapism

 

After receiving a comm from Solo, Luke, Leia and the Ghost crew moved to rescue him from whatever drama he’d gotten himself into on Cloud City. However, Amelia stayed behind. Ahsoka seemed too reluctant for her to go right now, and there was still things to sought out.

Conversations to be had.

And a brother to apologise to.

Finding said brother was difficult, and after everything she was unwilling to track him down with the Force; no, the silence her shields provided were preferable.

The sun had gone from behind the hills to dominating all under it before she had even a hint of where he was.

“Warthog, do you know where Coric is?” The 104th vod shifted, stuttering between a salute and casual stance.

“Sorry sir, I don’t, um, I think he doesn’t want to talk.”

It was foolish, she supposed, to think that he’d want to talk after all this time. True, his first reaction was relief that she wasn’t dead, yet, well it had been a massive deceit to hide. The dessert she’d made, now one she must watch grow.

“Understood, I guess he’ll be wherever I’m not?”

Shifting he nodded again, and with his unease apparent, Amelia wandered out of the camp. Leaving the clones behind ( _again, again_ her mind whispered, _always leaving behind those you should have saved_ ) she meandered through the sparse landscape until finding something akin to an arena. And let her shields dropped.

It was almost an assault, the crashing cacophony of familiar sounds demanding attention. Too much. She dropped to her knees, hands clamped over her ears. Too much in one moment, too much too soon.

Unwillingly, an old memory sprang to mind.

_Meditation was too loud. Too much, too many sounds too many signatures crying at once. Hiding in her room did little but provide the small relief of avoiding Obi-wan’s disapproval. The others were better, but they had years, not months. Didn’t he understand that?_

_Arms wrapped around her, humming until the noise was tolerable again._

_“It’s alright, it’s gonna be okay.” Anakin squeezed harder until it subsided._

_“It’s too loud, can’t you hear it?” Anakin bit his lip and shook his head._

_“No, I feel it, like claws in my skin. But if you focus, like, like when fixing stuff! Yeah, like with a really broken droid if you just focus on one problem at a time it gets better until it’s fixed. Just focus on one so it’ll be less noisy.”_

“Just focus on one.” One note, one crooning cry providing comfort instead of attention. She drew it out of her pocket. Vader’s lightsabre. The crystal hummed again, rising with her as she surveyed her surroundings. It really was an arena.

She lit both, and moved through the first form, the altered one for two lightsabres. Step by step, turn by turn, each move practiced and controlled. Eyes silenced to the light, she could pretend there were two working in tandem, singular blades in sync.

By the end of the fifth, there was no pretending, there was just one; just one in the arena, with twin blades. With drastically different exteriors, yet both in balance once again.

So she just focused on one.

Until she was ready to focus on two. There was little sand on Ryloth, no dunes, no deserts but a thin dusting. So, when she spread her focus onto that, and by the third turn of form two, she had a companion dancing alongside her.

He was slightly more bouncy than her, twisting and turning around her until all she could see were his vibrant coils.

Form five, the way of the krayt dragon. Small blue eyes met the vast brown ones. Whilst she danced he went back to whirling around her, steadily turning from sand to molten glass. By the end, she felt calmer; and certainly safer with a giant molten dragon.

“That would have been useful during the war.”

Coric moved down from an outcrop.

_Focus on one._

“Yes, unfortunately it was something I learned afterwards. Turns out I’m quite good at heat manipulation and not much else.”

“Yeah, like saying hello.” Arms crossed he pointedly looked away.

It wouldn’t help to argue with him, so she took a moment to stroke Aarron. “I wanted to, back then. But, I wasn’t sure. If that was something you told yourselves, if it was something to lessen the guilt.”

He growled, “you thought we’d do that on purpose!”

“I-“

“I see you dying every night! Those kids! I don’t even know their names but I hear their screams. Every night.” His voice broke.

Sighing, she moved forward, “I don’t think you did it now, but I’d spent six years being pissed off. At you, at the deaths, at my failure to save those children.” Quieter she added,  “Zett, Petro, Byph, Zatt, I don’t know the other names.”

“You could have come back.” Arms down he looked so vulnerable.

“I wanted to, but there was too much risk. It was a large number of deserted clones, what if the Empire came? And the more people who know of their existence. I had to put them first Coric, _I had to_.” Pleading, she needed him to understand. “I know I hurt you, and let you live with the guilt of something you didn’t do. But I had to protect my kids.”

Groaning he came down. “I’m still mad.”

“Wouldn’t be the grumpy medic if you weren’t.”

Recklessly, she flung her arms around his neck. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Yeah, miss you too general.”

“Not a general,” she mumbled.

 

 

-Meanwhile-

“So you’re a Jedi.” Han pointed at Ezra.

“Yes.”

“And you’re a Jedi.” He pointed at Luke.

“Yes.”

“And _you’re_ a Jedi.” He pointed at Leia.

“Yes dear, and  we,” gesturing to herself and Luke, “are Skywalkers.”

“Kriff.” He spun to face Chewbacca. “Are you a Jedi? Anyone else secretly a Jedi?”

“I wasn’t secret about it.”

“Shut it Bridger.” Han spun around again, “you could have strangled me with the Force at any point!” Han then dissolved into a puddle of confused noises.

 

“The hell kind of ship did I get on?” Lando moaned.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kriff ~ fuck


	17. Chapter 17 22 years post the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song; boom!
> 
> Ahhh, only 1 chapter to go!

 

“Let me get this straight,” Blue-Leader called over the din, her deep voice (plus terrible fake accent) silencing everyone in a second. “There’s a second one of these buggers and you want us to destroy it. Again.”

Senator Mothma nodded. “Blue squadron successfully destroyed the first and with the aid of the Ghost crew, the kyr’yc be gatle verd, and Captain Solo’s crew should be able to attack before the second Death Star becomes prominent knowledge. Before it becomes operational.”

“Dibbs! I call dibbs!” Everyone present swivelled to face Ezra. “What, I want to get knighted.”    

“Ignoring that,” Amelia groaned, “how exactly do you expect us to get past this shield and destroy the damn thing.”

“I would suggests splitting into two teams, one to take down the surface and the other to take down the shield generator. I will leave the details to you.” Dramatically she swept out the room, leaving the group staring at her, several clones providing rude gestures behind her back.

“Right.” Cody still commanded attention even when his bones creaked. “Blue squadron, Wolffe and Warthog, along with Ezra and Hera will attack the Death Star. The rest of us will use the Falcon to take down the shield generator. Stay in comms. We’ll leave in two hours.”

General shambling towards the exits ensued; some raced to get jobs done before take off whilst others debated how much kaff they could chug before going.

“Come on flaro, we’ve got to fuel the ships, and warn 3PO of the upcoming odds.”

“This will be worse than the time we put all spoons in space,” Luke reminisced. 

“You did what?” Jesse inquired.

“We were practicing the Force in space. But in fairness it was the chairs that freaked him out truly.”

“You three are crazy.”

“Rex, how have you not figured that out by now?” Leia elbowed him light-heartedly in the ribs as their conversation brought them to the base hanger.

“Alright Blues, time to get to work.” Refuelling and looking over the plans took very little time. With the Death Star being constructed it left a very convenient ship-sized hole; its like they want it to be blown up.

Ahsoka looked over it again. “The only defence it has once the shield is down are the TIE fighters on board. We have to move fast. The Emperor is bringing the Coruscant fleet, we strike fast enough, the fleet will arrive vulnerable so that the others can take it down.”

 As Amelia was about to go back to refuelling, Warthog yelled, “Wait a minute!”

“Vod, we’re all right here,” Wolffe groused.

“Yeah, yeah, but the Emperor isn’t coming with the fleet, he’s coming afterwards. So he’ll be on Coruscant, without the main guard.”

“There will still be a ton of guards in the-“ Coric coughed, “on the planet.” Right, because the Sith had defiled the Temple; even if she had hated it, once it been the brightest beacon of Light within the Republic. Not that it had been hard. The ‘grand’ Republic had been a cesspool of corruption. 

“But we could sneak in with a small team and kill him.” Oh, like it would be so simple. Amelia wished they could waltz into the Temple and just kill him.

However…

They pulled stupider kark during the last war.

“Okay, new plan. Ahsoka is in charge. Leia and I will go to Courascant.” Raising her hand prevent the imminent surge of arguing. “You need all the pilots you can get and, Luke, Ezra, I love you both dearly but you are both better pilots than duellers. And,”  her voice had to become louder to be heard, “Hera, you have a kid,” she nodded in defeat, ”no more vod’e are dying on that miauhavr’s account, NO!” Her beloved boys still arguing over one another. Jesse and Echo relaying all the reasons why going without back-up was a terrible idea, Rex arguing safety in numbers and Coric simply being stubborn. The remains of the 501st condensed into a single squadron.  

“Boys be reasonable.”

“You never hear the blaster that gets you.” Echo replied, wagging his finger.

“Yes, but we are talking about the head Sith, and Leia and I will both be duelling him so the odds of you being able to land a shot is quite small.” “And getting there?”

Both Leia and Amelia stared at Coric. Then each other.

“Are you seriously asking me if I am able to fly there?” Coric scowled at the attempt of levity. “We’ll take a small two man and go undetected. I doubt the Sith found all the old passageways, or the new ones.”

“You can’t go in hoping to find a passageway!” Hera groaned, “you need a solid plan and backups.”

“We can’t exactly get a blue-holo of the Temple. And I know that three passageways were only known to three people. I doubt that they will have been completely sealed off.”

“The ones you and Anakin discovered.” Ahsoka smiled at the memory; being dragged around the crawl space and emerging covered in dust and near destroying Obi-wan’s living room.

“And the back up?”

Leia smirked. “There’s always the front door.”

Echo still had the same look from when Fives would do something stupid.

“Tahla’ada jetti draar am,” Coric moaned.

“Nobata jee-jee  bal not,” she cheekily replied.

“Enough, Leia, be nice to your uncles, Rex, the back up plan is the front door; we may not get another chance like this. And Coric,” the last of her Downpour vod, “we have to try. We cannot let him go. I _cannot_ let this go.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose he dipped his head. “You are wearing armour.”

Leia kindly didn’t point out that unless they Mandalorian armour that it wouldn’t make much of a difference.

 

 “Can you put the armour on alright?” Luke gestured to the plates still on the table.

“Sure, but I can’t fit my jacket on over the pieces.” Futilely she tried to force the faded leather over the armour.

Well, there was another option. Luke ran towards the Falcon, storming into Lando’s room.

“I need your capes.”

Lando blinked. “My capes?”

“The armour is too bulky so the jackets don’t fit, so the solution is capes.”

“Right. This is why I never relax you know. Crazy Jedi comes to my mining city and years later the same crazy Jedi storms into my room for capes. I never know what to expect from you.”

Luke smirked, “it’s also why you stay around.” Lando shoved him out the door with a bundle of capes.

“Yes, no sane person would.”

“No sane person would fight a rebellion.”

 Lando groaned, “don’t remined me. I’ll see you in the stars.”

“See ya!” Luke returned to the hanger, just before they were about to take off.

“Jee  nixed bu look!”

Leia turned confused, “bu look?”

“Tagwa , jee  stang  capes.” Luke handed the yellow and blue capes over.

“Naturaddee,” his aunt said, clipping it into place, “Luke, jee  huujah uba keekah she  jee  could not shulu  proudah of uba.”

His eyes flickered between the two armoured women, “capes?”

“Being uba.” Gently, she kissed his forehead before she moved to the ship.

“Shulu  safa  mah brother, nobodee owns mah patogga besh namilee.” Leia clasped him in a hug, then clambered into the ship.

“Nobodee owns mah patogga besh namilee, mah sistah.”

As they flew away the call to action went out. Time to get going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyr’yc be gatle verd ~ last of the true warriors  
> flaro ~ birds  
> miauhavr ~ git  
> Tahla’ada jetti draar am ~ Fucking Jedi never change  
> Nobata jee-jee bal not ~ You wouldn't have it any other way  
> Jee nixed bu look! ~ I fixed the look!  
> bu look? ~ the look?  
> Tagwa , jee stang capes. ~ Don't worry, I got you capes.  
> Naturaddee ~ Naturally   
> Luke, jee huujah uba keekah she jee could not shulu proudah of uba. ~ Luke, I want you to know that I am so very proud of you.   
> capes? ~ For capes?  
> Being uba. ~ For being yourself  
> Shulu safa mah brother, nobodee owns mah patogga besh namilee. ~ Stay safe my brother, nobody owns my heart but family.   
> Nobodee owns mah patogga besh namilee, mah sistah. ~ Nobody owns my heart but my family, my sister.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final song, fuck you   
> Wow, the end. I might do a few one shots based on the Skywalker Twins AU (because I have so many ideas and so much fun with it) but they would be a lot less regular with university being in full swing again.   
> I hope ya'll have enjoyed theses fics and thank you for reading! :)

  * Chapter 18 23 years post the end



Leia stared at Coruscant. It was as ugly as it had been described. As far as they were (not even within the atmosphere) it stank. The entire planet had a small hum of life, but the planet was dead. Encased in metal and rotting.

People live here? Poor sods.

Leia bounced in her seat. The descent was the worse thing. Any other planet would be far easier; perhaps that was why it was the centre of the known galaxy. The further in the karker it gets.

The first level of traffic was simple. Aunt’s flying was the definition of ‘act casual’. So slipping through the skies down two more levels was easy enough. Despite herself, she stared out the window. It was beautiful. And ugly. And nice.

Coruscant was a mess. Six ground levels down they hid the ship.

It was reinforced as a mess when they landed. The location of the tunnel they were trying was surrounded by rubbish. Leia leaped out the ship whilst her aunt attached a samsam-carriah to her belt. Near wadding through it, Leia studied the wall before spotting it. Melted into a wall, a japor style carving.

_Skaeewakah_

Reaching out with the Force, Leia dove into the lock, having it click open, swinging open to reveal a cob-webbed passageway.

Silently, and well aware of the enemy asleep above, the Skywalker women entered the snake’s den.

Leia didn’t even venture to reach out with the Force. Slowly, both emerged out into the Imperial Palace. It wasn’t as grand as she expected. The room was dusty, ill used and cramped. Large boxes took up nearly all the available space.

Leia checked out the corridor. Few cameras. No people. This can’t be it.

“This was the knight quarters once. We can hit the Royal area through the old passageways.” Even without anyone, her tone was hushed.

“Why do you know all the passageways?” Leia whispered, closing the door behind them.

“Your father and I weren’t very popular,” she replied, moving her samsam-carriah out the way of an old statue. Her eyes became fixated on a grate.

“Auntie?” The faint echoes of screams reverberated down the passageway. Bypassing old blood Leia gently tugged her aunt away from the sight. “Come on, I think it’s deeper in. Moving up a staircase, Leia was forced to crouch to prevent hitting her head.

“Trap door here flaro.”

“I may have noticed it, unless the old Jedi were able to glide through walls.”

Barely above a whisper she replied, “a useful trick, but not one I have. This should be the main hall.”

“Should?”

“Well it has been over twenty years.”

Huffing, Leia ignored that in favour of moving the stone lab.

She hated this area. It was cold. That horrible, scratching cold that prowls in the shadows awaiting a victim. It took great will not to fight back. She would present nothing that it could fight.

Not until she could go for the kill.

Becoming her aunt’s shadow, she allowed her eyes to roam across the gigantic hall. Tried to look for the bare bones that would have stood during the reign of the Jedi. Did they call for someone who had wandered these halls before? Did they rejoice for the return of the Jedi? Did they welcome her, the first of the new Jedi?

She abandoned her musings when they entered a lift. She shifted a little. Adjusted her armour. Smoothed her cape. Aunt Amelia brushed hair behind her ear. Fiddled with her lightsabres.

The doors slid open.

 

 

 

 

Luke climbed into the cockpit. His X-wing primed by Artoo he took off, flanked by Ezra and Warthog. Backed by Hera. They had the hard job. Waiting. Luke fiddled with the dashboard. And his jacket. One of the buttons needed repair.

 “You okay kid?” Warthog prodded, voice scratchy over the comms.

“Yeah, yeah, just, um, not a fan of waiting.”

Several snorts echoed over the comms.

“No one in your family is.”

A sudden faltering in the faint light was all that altered them to the shield’s destruction. 

“All fighters go!” No, Luke was thinking of going later.

He and Ezra began a spiral descent, mirrored by Warthog and Hera. Sure enough the large group attracted attention, but too late. Seasoned pilots with a large advantage tore through them. Sure enough, half of the TIEs were scrapped in seconds. No doubt if comms were a free for all it would be filled with cackles (Zeb) and whoops of glee (everyone else).

Although they did have the advantage, Luke felt the pressing front they faced. The longer it took to take it  down the more TIEs they could ready. Luke had to break formation to dodge the second wave.

“Ezra, keep in line with Hera and Warthog. I’ll run interference!” Ignoring the protests of, literally everyone, he looped over the group and began speeding harshly in the other direction.

_Take the bait…_

They took it. Three squadrons of Empire-badds sucking bunch of di’kut charged after him. Thankfully, it gave the others plenty of time to press forward. In his peripheral vision he saw Ezra and several others enter the Death Star.

Swarms of TIEs were coming out the hangers now. If even a fraction of these followed them, they wouldn’t make it.

They needed more time.

{Do not-} Artoo began.

Luke sharply turned around; causing a few of his followers to crash into each other; and pelted straight towards the hanger.

“Coming in beej -kriffers!” Spurred on by the cackles dancing through the comms. Swerving, he tricked his flock into swerving into the hanger. Blind luck, the Force, and a little bit of skill meant that Luke’s sharp U-turn out of the hanger was not greeted with a TIE head on.  However, those unlucky, Forceless and skilless pilots smashed into each other. His shooting out of the hanger was followed with an explosion Sabine would be proud of.

{Pilot requires retuning} Artoo grumbled, taking over the blasters to take is annoyance out on Imps.

“Dumb kid! That was reckless!” Wolffe and Warthog zoomed past, sniping straggling TIEs.

“It worked didn’t it!”

“Kriffing Skywalkers!”

Any retort Luke had was destroyed  by a second, far larger explosion. Surging behind them the Death Star began to shatter and race to take them down with it. Without need for orders, everyone began flying away as fast as their ships allowed.

Luke nearly flew in the Ghost, as he was craning his neck to catch a glimpse of Ezra.

Eventually they were safe.

“I just blew up a Death Star!” Ezra was cheering in his ship, several others roaring in delight alongside him. Hooking up to the Ghost, Luke yanked Ezra out of his Y-wing before his docking was complete.

“We won!” Ezra giggled and span him around. “We won! Death Star down.” Luke kissed him, high on euphoria. “We won.”

 

 

“I’ve been expecting you, Skywalker.” Palpatine oozed darkness into the Force. It sounded dirty, clammy, stealing light from the room. As it approached her, Leia snapped back at it, teeth bared and made it retreat.

“I never should have taken Organa’s word for your death. Nor the death of the child, another proud Skywalker daughter.” He turned, piercing yellow eyes, to evaluate Leia. “I put forward an offer, join me, work with me to undo the damage your rebellion has wrecked on the Galaxy. Learn powers beyond that of your father.”

Leia nodded. “Kriff off.”

Rearing back, he growled before rising. A flick of his wrist, and his sabre left his sleeve and cast a red glow upon the hall. “So be it.”

Two blue outshone the red. “Indeed” her aunt declared, before leaping towards the Sith.  

Less than a second and both Skywalkers were leading a heavy assault against the Emperor. Leia knew, even as she parried and searched for any chink in his defence, that it would be difficult. 

Continuing to press forward, Leia tried to force Palpatine into opening his defence. But this was a man that had killed Jedi Masters, and wouldn’t fall for a play that took Luke down. Twisting her sabre he landed a solid kick in her gut, and she went sprawling onto the floor.  Aunt Amelia dived forward to cover her, and as they moved back and forth, Leia drew her pistol. As soon as he turned, Leia aimed for his legs. As the bolt sped through the air Palpatine flipped a second lightsabre from his sleeve. Of course he was ambidextrous and armed with two.

Yet, duel wielding came with a weaker defence.

Leia holstered her blaster and moved back into the offensive. His defences was still excellent as the two women tried to break through. Like a dance, the trio weaved through the halls through sparsely lit rooms and rare patches of sunlight. Agility guides the Sith, he seems able to counter every one of his moves, and the darkness that seeps into the Temple seemed to bolster him. And, being defensive, he would tire less quickly. However, he seemed to be faltering. Perhaps, he hadn’t duelled often lately. As Leia lunged he slipped and she scored a hit on his flank. Pressing her advantage, she twisted her sabre around Palpatine; burning his hand and forcing him to drop it. Lighting halted her press forward.

But not her Aunt’s. As she held the other lightsabre at bay, she pulled her focus back a little, and Aarron in his molten glory charged forward and encased the Sith.

Screams reverberated through the abandoned halls. Panting, the two women waited for the Sith’s wails to dim.

Leia fiddled with her sabre.

Eventually, he quietened, and stared at them both. What was left was grotesque. His hands held in place as if he were in the stocks, his body trapped in glass that glowed like amber and reflecting onto a burnt and smoking face.

Wheedling he whispered, “what now, little Jedi? Jedi wouldn’t kill an unarmed man.”

“New kind of Jedi,” Leia snarled and lopped his head off.

A moment passed.

Then two.

“We won.” Leia giggled at that, staring at the corpse of the last Sith.

“Yeah, good job flaro.” Her aunt patted her on the shoulder and began walking towards the exit, aware of the thundering feet approaching. 

Sighing softly, Leia picked up the severed head and turned away from the sounds of impending Imperials. “Thanks, now lets get out of here alive.”

 

 

Emerging from the ship, Leia starred at the awaiting Rebels. Old faces, new faces, Luke and Ezra holding hands at the front, Han trying to look uninterested (but his wonderful eyes giving away his nerves), and the uncles dotted throughout the crowd.

Triumphant, Leia held up the head of Palpatine. “Long Live the Rebellion!”

The roars and cheers lasted all night. The war wasn’t over but finally, it was coming to an end.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karker ~ shittier   
> samsam-carriah ~ sand carrier  
> Skaeewakah ~ Skywalker  
> flaro ~ bird  
> baadds ~ balls  
> di'kut ~ idiots  
> beej-kriffers ~mother fuckers  
> kriffing ~ fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Heddooh tinee flaro hello tiny birds


End file.
